After Tomorrow
by Christine Marquez
Summary: Things begin to come distracting as Selene's dreams prove true, Caelan is up to something, and the battle against the Lorkai rages to a bitter point R&R. (Begging Please review when you can)
1. TEASER

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. (Duh) Oh, and anyone interested, rumor going around is that the underworld movie is supposed to become a trilogy. Yeah! Supposedly a sequel and prequel. On with the story.

SUMMARY: Sequal Story. What happens when the Lycans and Vampires are forced to work together to defeat an ancient enemy that wants them all dead? R&R. (Begging Please review when you can)

TEASER

The moon crept high in the sky. The eyes drifted mournfully up, and howls echoed through the city. Lucian, leader of the Lycans was gone. Killed by the traitorous Kraven. So were the vampire elders, Viktor and Amelia.

A disgusted foot pushed a mangled body away from his crypt. The underworld was in complete chaos. Vampires and Lycans alike had scrambled to escape the destruction to their world. It was a new war, a new time. What will the future bring? It was the thing that ran through minds all over. What was to come?


	2. Moving On

Please Review. Also, I am sorry about the prologue – It sucks  
  
CHAPTER ONE MOVING ON  
  
Selene turned the gun over and inspected her work, before she rubbed the cloth against it again. The silence was almost suffocating. She was used to the commotion of the manor, and being here with Michael, neither spoke. She looked over at him, unsure of what to say. She wanted to tell him she was sorry that now he was a beast, but couldn't bring herself to do it. It wasn't her style to feel sorry for someone else. She'd given up being human long ago.  
  
Selene quickly pushed away the thoughts of her human life. Since she'd met Michael, these memories had been coming more and more. He reminded her of humanity. She wasn't sure if she should be grateful or furious. When she wasn't thinking about their deaths, she could be happy remembering the way things had once been. But eventually, the memories of their death would follow, and right now she didn't need that - didn't need to be reminded of the betrayal. It had been three months since she killed Viktor, and she still couldn't bring herself to face the truth he'd left her with. HE had been the one to murder her family. And viciously, at that.  
  
STOP IT! She thought forcefully. Stop thinking about that. That was the past, and now's the time to think about your future – your survival. She shivered from the cold of the open window, and pulled her sweatshirt closer against her skin. Had she been wearing her Death Dealer uniform, she probably would have been warmer. But she needed to fit in. Those searching for her would easily spot her if she were to go out dressed as one of them. One of the night. Though it was colder, she had to admit that they were more comfortable.  
  
While Selene was thinking, Michael was lost in his own thoughts. For the past three months he and Selene had been running from the death dealers that wanted them dead. They wanted Selene because she had killed an elder and Michael because he was an "abomination". A creature of both clans – Lycan and Vampire. He wouldn't lie to himself – he HATED what he was. He hated that he could never go back to his life again. After all, he had worked for years to get to where he was; he had to leave his girlfriend, Becca, give up his job as an intern, give up the life that he had worked so hard to build after his parent's death. There was no doubt that part of him wanted to be caught, to die.  
  
But then he would think of Selene. Part of the reason she'd done what she'd done was to save him. She'd gone against the rules, as was explained. She'd broken the rules. In doing so, she had saved his life. Heck, she'd done it on numerous occasions. He couldn't allow himself to get caught. That could put Selene in danger, and he owed it to her to protect her.  
  
His eyes glanced over at her. She was shivering from the cold. He considered bringing her a blanket, but then thought better of it. She'd probably get irritated and say she didn't need it. She was so stubborn. Sometimes it bothered him. He would want to talk to her, ask her questions about her kind, or the Lycan's, and she would snap at him to leave her alone. Sometimes, being with Selene could be very lonely. She would never say it, but he knew that she felt bad about the way she acted.  
  
He sighed and then closed the window. He was starting to get chilled anyways. Then he went over to stand next to Selene, looking down at her. He watched for a few moments, and then took the gun out of her hand. She glared up at him, except he ignored it. He looked the gun over.  
  
"What type is this?" He asked, not really interested, but he knew it was something that would get her to talk.  
  
".22 rimfire," She explained.  
  
"It looks old," He said.  
  
"Not really," She answered. "Compared to more modern ones, such as Beretta, Colt, H&K, it is a bit old. But still reliable." With that, she aimed the pistol at a picture hanging on the wall, preparing to fire. Michael quickly grabbed the weapon out of her hands.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded in a whisper. To his surprise, Selene smirked.  
  
"Scared you, did I?" Though she didn't look at him, he could feel the humor in those words.  
  
"No," He said quickly, straitening his back. Then he stopped himself from getting annoyed by her amusement. After all, she WAS smiling. Sort of. "So you were trying to scare me, were you?" He asked, now grinning himself.  
  
Selene quickly stopped herself, and frowned. "No," was her simple answer. She got up and headed for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Michael asked.  
  
"I'm going to get some food from the packs," She said simply. When they had started to run, they had stopped at the interrogation house and grabbed a lot of blood. They were running low, though. Selene noticed it, but had to put the thought aside. They'd be leaving again soon. Once out of town, she could concentrate on getting more. She came back and tossed Michael a baggy. He grimaced, but opened it anyways. The two drank in silence. Once finished, Selene tossed her bag away.  
  
"I think I'll take a walk," Selene said, heading to the door.  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" Michael asked.  
  
"I can take care of myself," Selene snapped, instantly regretting it. "I just need some time to myself." It was the closest she could manage to an apology as she pulled a long blond wig over her head as a disguise, and quickly slipped on some large black sunglasses. Then she stepped out.  
  
It was a good night outside. Except for the slight chill. Selene strolled down the streets of New York. She had never been to America before, and now that she actually was, she could see why so many people came here. Though the people weren't exactly friendly, the city itself was beautiful. She could deal with the people, though. The less people aware of her the better. Perhaps it was a bit over-cautious to wear the wig and sunglasses, but she didn't want to risk getting caught. She knew what they would do to her she would probably deserve, but she didn't want them to do anything to Michael. Selene couldn't help but be amazed at how he managed. It had taken her much longer to get a hold of her abilities.  
  
Selene's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden scream. Her head shot up as she saw the girl barreling down the empty side walk. Quick to follow her appeared to be a beast. Selene recognized the creature instantly. A Lycan. Old habits were hard to die, and she whipped her gun out from where it was hidden next to her belt under her sweatshirt. She pointed it at the creature, but the girl knocked her over in her terror. Selene stumbled backwards and hit the wall behind her. Her wig fell off revealing her short black hair. She hissed after the girl, revealing her vampiric teeth. She pulled off her glasses and her blue eyes glared hatefully at the Lycan.  
  
He ignored her and continued off after the girl. Not giving up the chance to fight, Selene ran after him. She prepared the gun, and managed to shoot a bullet into the furry coat of the wolf. The animal let out a roar, but didn't subside. When the girl turned down an alley, the creature followed, and so did Selene. When she got there, she was surprised to see the place empty. She stopped and sniffed the air, her eyes slowly drifting up. She oppressed a groan, and then took a few step backwards before running forward, and throwing herself against the wall, kicking off and flying higher till she was on top of the building. Then she continued in her pursuit. It wasn't hard to find them now. She hit the creature again, and sped up, just managing to tackle the creature to the ground. The girl stopped, and looked back at them in terror.  
  
Selene dug her fangs into the creature's soft neck as a distraction, and heard it cry out in pain. Then she pressed the bullet to his chest and pushed the trigger. The silver nitrate quickly ran through its system, and soon the creature gave a few shudders, and collapsed on her ... dead. She struggled for a few moments, and then finally got it off of her. She stood, and shook herself off, before turning to the girl who was now climbing anxiously down the ladder.  
  
"Wait, wait!" Selene called, wanting answers. She jumped from the edge of the building, and then landed on the steps next to the girl. She shrieked, and stepped back.  
  
"What do you people want from me!?" She demanded hoarsely.  
  
Selene didn't answer. Instead she looked this girl over. She would have though that he was after her simply for food, but there appeared to be more to it. She calmly tucked her gun away and then looked over to the girl. She had changed back into her normal self.  
  
"What's your name?" She asked.  
  
"Please don't hurt me," The girl begged, shielding her face. Selene hid a frustrated groan, and rolled her eyes instead.  
  
"What's your name?" She repeated. Then more softly, she said, "I promise I won't hurt you. I just saved your life, didn't I?"  
  
The girl eyed her hesitantly, and then stumbled back on the stair in fear. "Kailyn," She murmured. "Kailyn Taylor."  
  
"Do you know why he was after you?"  
  
"He? No, that THING was a woman," Kailyn corrected.  
  
Selene looked back over at the now human body. It was indeed a woman. "Why was she after you?"  
  
"I – I -."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"I – I don't know!" The girl cried.  
  
"Alright," Selene said. She put her wary face in her hands and tried to think. There had been something about the Lycan that had told her this girl was more than just food. "Do you have anything that they'd want from you?"  
  
"Who were they!?" Kailyn snapped.  
  
Selene looked around before she pushed the girl into the shadows of the wall, holding her finger to her lips to keep her silenced. People were looking around to see where the gun shots had come from. Her breath caught in her throat, and she waited for the lights to stop inspecting. They would call the cops out soon enough, and that would not be good.  
  
Sensing the stir in Kailyn's vocal chord, she covered her mouth so she couldn't speak. "Be quiet," She warned. The people slowly headed back inside, probably to call the police. Selene used this to her advantage. "Hold on." Then she pulled the girl close to her and jumped from the ladder.  
  
If she hadn't been so terrified, Kailyn would have screamed. This woman was going to lead her to certain death. But to her surprise, she landed on her feet.  
  
Selene pulled her back into the shadows. In the distance, several howls filled the night. Selene looked down as her eyes widened, and then looked back up to the full moon. "They're coming," She whispered to herself.  
  
"Who's coming?" The girl squeaked. "More of those things?" She was beginning to hyperventilate. Selene ignored her, and looked out into the sidewalk. Three shadows crept over. Soon, three men were standing at the beginning of the alley. Selene struggled to see who it was without being seen herself. But these people were just shadows, and she couldn't get a good look at their faces. She sniffed the air, and came to the conclusion that they were Lycans. And they had just smelled her.  
  
Selene reached for her gun and quickly pulled it out, her hands steady as she took aim. She prepared to shoot when she heard, "Selene?" She was surprised at the growl, and for a moment was left hesitant. In that time, the creature stepped forward to reveal Raze, Lucian's confidant. This caused new hesitation for her, and he used this time to pin her to the building, pushing Kailyn to the ground. "Where's Michael?" He demanded. The other two Lycans picked up Kailyn and held onto her so she wouldn't run away.  
  
Selene hissed at him. He growled impatiently. "Where's Michael?" He repeated.  
  
"I haven't seen him since Lucian died," She said.  
  
"You lie. You smell of him," Raze pointed out. "I'm not going to hurt you, so tell me where he is!"  
  
"Why are you so curious?" She asked.  
  
Later  
  
"We have to get out of here, now!" Selene exclaimed as she ran into the apartment she and Michael were sharing. The door banged against the wall, causing Michael to jump up, dropping the book he was reading. Selene was followed quickly by the Lycan Raze, and a girl of about fourteen.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked.  
  
"No time. Just start packing." Michael nodded, and did as was instructed. It was time to be moving on.  
  
(Thanks for the review, KatWitch77. Glad you liked the beginning, and I apologize to everyone for it being so short. I had trouble starting.) 


	3. The Plot is Set

Hope ya like  
  
CHAPTER TWO THE PLOT IS SET  
  
Michael rested his head tiredly against the window.  
  
"You should get some sleep," The young girl advised. Michael turned and looked at her, while Selene could only hide her smile at the amusement of this young girl telling an adult what to do.  
  
"Huh?" Michael asked, confused.  
  
Kailyn twisted some string in her hand to create a cat's cradle. "You're tired. You should probably get some sleep," She told him.  
  
Selene glanced over at the girl. "Are you alright?" She asked her.  
  
Kailyn nodded. "Yeah I am, I guess. Just a little ... confused," She said.  
  
"Been there," Michael told her. She looked up, surprised.  
  
"Really?" She asked.  
  
"Michael was thrown into the war three months ago," Selene explained. She clicked her gun back into place, and then peered hesitantly out the window. "How long will it be till we get to this safe house?" She asked.  
  
Simon, one of the Lycan's with Raze turned around. "At least another hour." Selene nodded her head before she yawned.  
  
"Maybe some sleep would be good," She murmured. And within an instant she was out of it. Michael snickered at her, and Kailyn smirked a little. Then her sad smile returned and she looked down. Michael looked at Simon back in the passenger's seat.  
  
"So could you explain this to me again?" He asked. Kailyn looked up, interested in hearing everything again.  
  
Derek, the other Lycan, looked up from where he was sitting next to them in the van. "We've gone over this several times," He said with aggravation; propping his feet up on a box.  
  
"Well I'm still a little confused," Michael snapped.  
  
Derek growled in frustration, but Simon silenced him. "As you know, we've been tracking your scent for some time now. Well, there are some death dealers tracking you as well. One of ours, Vera, was caught by them. We had already found you, and they tortured Vera until she admitted where you were. Then they had her killed. If we hadn't gotten you out of there when we did, they would have killed you," Simon explained.  
  
"And you aren't going to kill us?" Kailyn squeaked up. She had tried to be comfortable with these people, but ... the pictures kept flashing through her mind, and she was terrified for her life.  
  
"We have no reason to kill you. Lucian helped to create Michael – make him what he is. I think he would have wanted Michael to lead us if he was gone," Simon explained. "You have no where else to go. You're a part of this now, too, Kailyn. You're best to come with us."  
  
The girl shifted nervously. "Why were they after me?" She asked.  
  
"Who? The vampires, or Jessica?" Derek inquired.  
  
"Both," Kailyn murmured.  
  
"I'm not sure about the vampires. Jessica had gotten a folder about you off of a dead death dealer. She assumed they were after you. Jessica was still new. She went to try and help you, see if you knew anything about the vampires, but the full moon was out and she lost control. If Selene hadn't ... stopped her, you'd probably be dead."  
  
"Great," Kailyn said. "What kind of stuff did it say about me?"  
  
"We could show you the file when we get back. All I remember is that it mentioned you were fourteen and lived were your Mother and Father, Todd and Julie Taylor," Simon stated.  
  
"They're not my parents," Kailyn said softly.  
  
Derek looked up with surprise at this confession. "They're not?" He asked. Kailyn tossed the string to the floor and looked at him.  
  
"No. I was adopted."  
  
"Maybe it has something to do with your parents, then," Simon said. "Why the vampires are after you, I mean. Do you know their names?"  
  
"No. They were murdered, and Julie thought the less I knew, the safer I'd be," Kailyn explained.  
  
"This just gets more and more confusing," Michael muttered.  
  
"Get some sleep, mate," Simon told him. "Your girlfriend is."  
  
Michael growled lowly at him. "Selene is NOT my girlfriend," He said.  
  
"Oh, so she's single, then?" Simon asked with interest. Catching Michael's glare, he swallowed hard. "Hee. Just kidding."  
  
Derek stood and stretched before he went over to Kailyn. "So tell me what you know. It could help," He said.  
  
"What I know is that this is crazy!" Kailyn told him.  
  
"Fair enough. Look, I'm sorry we got off on the wrong hand. Hi, I'm Derek Ragan," He said, holding out his hand.  
  
Kailyn was very hesitant as she put her hand in his. "Kailyn Taylor," She said.  
  
"Alright Kailyn, now that we know each other, tell me about your parents. What happened to Julie and Todd?"  
  
Kailyn took a deep breath and began to whisper her story.  
  
Michael got up and crouched next to Simon and Raze. "The sun will be up soon," He noted.  
  
"So?" Raze growled.  
  
"So that could kill Selene," Michael snapped. "Isn't there somewhere we can stop for the day?"  
  
"Relax Michael. It won't be much longer now," Raze said, turning onto an exit. Though he was becoming loyal to Michael, he still wouldn't mind the thought of getting rid of the vampire.  
  
Michael peered out the window earnestly. Sunrise was to come in twenty minutes. He went back to Selene and roused her.  
  
"Hey, you've got to wake up. The sun's going to be up soon," He said.  
  
Selene groaned, but was quick to awaken at the word 'sun'. She looked around the van. Derek and Kailyn were sitting in the back whispering to each other. Michael was next to her, and Raze and Simon were still driving. She rubbed some sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"I was only asleep for five minutes, wasn't I?" She asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Selene," Michael told her.  
  
"This place better have beds," She muttered angrily. She stretched out her cramped-up legs, and then glanced back at the two whispering. "What are they talking about?" She asked Michael. He simply shrugged. She turned around.  
  
"Hey, what's going on back there?" She demanded.  
  
Kailyn and Derek looked up, startled. "We're talking," Derek snapped, obvious dislike showing for the vampire.  
  
"No talking. If you want to talk, intend to share it with the rest of us," She hissed back. Derek looked over at Kailyn.  
  
"We'll finish this when we get to the safe house. Don't worry, it's going to be okay," He assured her.  
  
Selene raised an eyebrow to the two, then rolled her eyes in annoyance. She muttered something under her breath. Michael couldn't be sure, but he was almost certain it was something along the line of "kids."  
  
"Where are we going to stay at this safe house?" Kailyn voiced.  
  
"Would you mind sharing a room with Selene?" Simon asked her.  
  
"I think you mean, would Selene mind sharing a room with Kailyn," Michael said, knowing how Selene reveled in her peace.  
  
Selene snarled at his 'joke'. "I don't have a problem with it," She growled. How dare Michael assume he knew her. Knew if she would like to share a room or not. Then she felt like laughing. She sounded so petty right now.  
  
Simon held back a laugh at the look on Selene's face. He sat back in his seat and shook his head. "Ah, here we come," He said, spotting the abandoned building.  
  
"It doesn't look like much," Kailyn voiced hesitantly.  
  
"Yes, but wait until you are inside," Simon told her, a smile on his lips. He pushed open his door and Raze did the same. Derek pulled back the van door, and he and Selene hopped out. Kailyn quickly followed suit, and last was Michael.  
  
Raze walked up to Simon. "How are we to explain the vampire," He growled in a whisper.  
  
"Michael can explain just fine, I'm sure," He answered.  
  
The two walked over to the rest of the group. Selene was eyeing the sky nervously. "Shouldn't we be getting inside," She snapped.  
  
Simon nodded. They started into the building. Once they got to the door, a man appeared, peering out the door.  
  
"Open the door, Carr," Raze growled. The man nodded, and pulled the door open. His eyes fell on Selene, and he hissed.  
  
"What's SHE doing here?" He demanded.  
  
"SHE'S with me," Michael said. Selene rolled her eyes. Men, she thought. Kailyn, though depressed, found herself laughing at the eye roll.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"That's Michael: the hybrid and your new leader," Raze snapped.  
  
Fear filled the Lycan known as Carr's eyes. He quickly bowed. "I'm sorry for my rudeness," He said.  
  
"Uh, you're forgiven," Michael said, glancing at Selene to see if she found this as amusing as he did. She just glared ahead, ignoring him.  
  
The Lycan stood and peered through the group. "Is that the girl?" Carr asked, gesturing to Kailyn.  
  
"Yes," Raze said. Then he pushed him out of the way so they could make their way inside. The door closed lightly behind them; locks being slammed into place. Kailyn, Selene, and Michael let their eyes wander around the large room.  
  
Selene had to admit, the place looked good. Not nearly as good as Ordoghaz, but better than the sewers of Budapest.  
  
"Derek, show Selene and Kailyn to a room," Simon instructed. There seemed to be no one about yet. Selene could be grateful for that – not having to face them just yet. Not when she was so tired, anyways.  
  
Derek nodded his head. "Fine," He said. He took Kailyn's arm and directed her towards a hall, motioning for Selene to follow them. She was too tired to glower at him, so she simply followed.  
  
Raze turned to Michael as Simon walked away. "Let's go to your new office, where we can discuss what will happen next."  
  
Later  
  
Kailyn stretched out and then stood up. She had slept the entire day away. Glancing over at Selene, she tip toed over to the door. One more look at Selene, and then she snuck out. Un known to her, Selene was awake. After she heard the door close she sat up. Selene knew that she couldn't stay here. It wasn't that she wanted to leave Michael, but now he had somewhere he could be safe. He could look out for the Lycans now. He didn't need her anymore. She hadn't been much of a help to him anyways.  
  
Selene walked over to her duffel bag and pulled it up. After peaking out the door, she was glad to see that the halls were still empty. She listened carefully, and heard people talking loudly in another room. Probably having supper now. It was the perfect time to get away. She closed the door quietly behind her, and then made her way swiftly down the hall. She had to be quick. If the Lycans caught onto her scent, she'd probably be dead. There was a doorway at the end of the hall and Selene guessed that it led outside.  
  
She was almost there, when she heard, "There, that should feel better."  
  
"Thank you," Another replied. Selene recognized them as Derek and Kailyn.  
  
She peered into the room. Kailyn was sitting on the bed, holding her wrist which was now bandaged up. She was pulling her sleeve over it so no one would notice. Derek was watching her with a concentrated look on his face.  
  
"Now would you mind telling me how that happened?" He asked her.  
  
"I'd rather not," Kailyn murmured.  
  
"You were going to tell me before the vampire interrupted," Derek reminded her.  
  
"I'm not sure I CAN talk about it. It just seems so hard for me to ... face it. Oh god," Kailyn whispered. With that, she started crying.  
  
Derek said nothing, and didn't make any movement to comfort her. After a few minutes, he finally said, "They killed your adoptive parents, didn't they?"  
  
Kailyn nodded. "It was so scary. I – I've been pushing what happened out of my mind all day. I thought if I didn't think about it, it couldn't hurt me. But all I could see in my dreams were images of the incident. The car ... it kept spinning. My mother's scream - they aren't just my adoptive parents, they're the only parents I know. What happened to them ... it just wasn't right. And then, when it stopped, they pulled open the door, and pulled my Mom out -."  
  
"Maybe you should take a break," Derek said softly.  
  
"No! I need to tell someone. Or else it will haunt me forever. The woman took my mother out of the car and threatened her. Then, the woman sunk her teeth into my mother's neck. I had watched in terror, too scared to move away like my Father was shouting for me to do. They took him next, devouring the blood in his system. When they came for me, I kicked and screamed, trying to get away. That was when I ... got injured. When they were trying to pull me out of the car. As they had pulled me out of the car, there was this loud ... howl. The woman – Jennifer?"  
  
"Jessica," Derek corrected.  
  
"She strolled up to them and growled. When they just laughed at her, she ... changed, I guess. Her body just, twisted and morphed. Oh, you won't do that too, will you? Selene said that woman was a Lycan, and so are you." Kailyn's eyes widened in fear.  
  
Selene darted away from the door, not wanting to hear anymore. She had a pretty good guess what had happened, anyways. She pushed the door open. I was right, she thought. The door DID lead outside. She hoisted the bag up further and then started down the dirty road, determined to get away.  
  
Just as Selene was climbing into a car that she had stolen, Michael was going to check on her. When he went inside the room and found Selene gone, he let out a roar of fury. 


	4. A Discussion Between Friends

(Suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reviewing, iridescent eyes.)  
  
CHAPTER THREE A DISCUSSION BETWEEN FRIENDS  
  
Two months have passed since Selene left Michael so he could be leader of the Lycans. Selene has been moving all around America, and is now situated in Los Angeles. Michael, once he realized he couldn't find Selene, dedicated himself to running the Lycans. They quickly felt comfortable with him as a leader. He was harsh when he needed to be, but kind any other time. All vampire threats in New York City had been eliminated. The Lycans were safe ... for now.  
  
MICHAEL  
  
Michael stepped into the hall and looked around.  
  
"Watchya looking for?" A voice piped up from behind him. He spun around, surprised to see Kailyn behind him. Kailyn was finally beginning to get over the death of her adoptive parents, and was seen hanging around with the kids more her age.  
  
"Just looking for Simon," Michael said. Kailyn nodded. "What are you doing down here?" It didn't seem logical that the girl would be down in the science labs of the safe house.  
  
"Derek asked me to meet him down here. We were going to go with a few of the other kids to see a movie," Kailyn answered him.  
  
"I'll bet he's with Simon," Michael said.  
  
"Probably. Simon's the Father that Derek wished he had," Kailyn explained as the two started down the hall.  
  
"I know," Michael replied. "Simon told me about how he took Derek in as his own. It's nice."  
  
"It is kind," Kailyn said, sounding distracted.  
  
"What wrong?" Michael asked her.  
  
"It's nothing," Kailyn said quickly. She smiled reassuringly up at him and then pushed open the lab doors. Inside there were several people wearing lab coats. After a moment of searching, Kailyn caught Derek's un-groomed brown hair next to Simon in the back. "Over there."  
  
Simon didn't bother to look up as they approached. "Now if you'll mix these two substances, you WILL cause an explosion. This is something we don't need, so you'll want to note it."  
  
Derek nodded solemnly, then his eyes turned to Kailyn. "Hello," He said.  
  
"Are you almost done? The movie is going to start soon," Kailyn reminded him.  
  
"Oh yeah," Derek said. He looked to Simon. "Could we finish this later?"  
  
"I guess so," Simon said with a sigh.  
  
"Thank you, we'll be back as soon as the movie is over."  
  
"No, no. Stay out as late as you want. Just tell me who else is going."  
  
"Nikki, Dane, Ricky and the twins," Kailyn said quickly, tugging on Derek's coat. This safe house in New York was filled with younger Lycans. People who had been changed around the turn of the century up to today. "Now can we go?"  
  
"Go on," Simon said. They ran out of the room, almost knocking over a man with test tubes. Simon shook his head and looked down. "Ever since that girl came, he's been spending less time on his studies," He said with disapproval.  
  
"He has forever for studies," Michael pointed out. "After all, he's immortal."  
  
"I suppose so. Shall we be going?" He took off his coat and goggles and hung them up before the two walked out of the room.  
  
"How are things going with Kailyn, anyways?" Simon asked once in the hall.  
  
"Lacey really enjoys having her around. Said it reminded her of HER daughter before she was killed. It must be nice," Michael said. He looked over at the rooms where other labs were.  
  
"You miss her, don't you?" Simon asked. Michael looked up in surprise.  
  
"Oh yes, I miss her constant nagging and irritation with me because I can't do anything for myself," Michael said sarcastically, but still good humored. Simon grinned.  
  
"Women. Who needs 'em, eh?" When Michael didn't answer, Simon looked down. The two entered the main foyer. Two little kids, girls of about eight sat by the fire place. A woman was in a chair reading. In the corner two men huddled, holding a whispered conversation. Taking a seat on the couch, Michael smiled.  
  
"You're right, Simon," He said.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About women. Every time I meet a good one, they end up leaving me. I better get used to being by myself."  
  
"Mate, I think you need to find yourself a gal. Even if it's only for a night," he said.  
  
"Have you no decency?" Michael demanded.  
  
"You know, I always thought this generation had fewer morals than in my time, but you surprise me. I guess this generation isn't as bad as I thought," Simon admitted.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Michael said, "I do miss her, though. Especially the sarcastic remarks. God, Selene really couldn't stand me."  
  
Simon chuckled at this. "Oh, I don't know about THAT."  
  
"She left, didn't she?"  
  
"Yes, without a note, without a goodbye – you say it so many times I think I even dream of you reminding me. Let her go. There are other sharks in the sea. See, that's funny because the saying is other fish in the sea, and I said sharks, and Selene was bitter ..." At Michael's blank stare he stopped rambling. "Sorry."  
  
"I shouldn't be worrying about her. She can take care of herself."  
  
"And might I add very well. Look what she did to Jessica. And I've heard tales of all she did to Lycans. The ones who have lived encounters with her when they were in Budapest make her out to be a great warrior."  
  
"She is. But what about the vampires?"  
  
"You said she KILLED the elder, remember? Viktor was the strongest of all vampire elders. Listen, stop thinking about her, alright?"  
  
"Yep," Michael said. But the thoughts of Selene kept drifting through his mind. Simon saw the glazed look in his eye, and said, "Try focusing on the clan."  
  
Michael quickly snapped out of it. "Yes, the clan. Oh god, I don't think I can do this any longer," He confessed.  
  
"Can't do what?"  
  
"Lead the Lycans. After our last battle we lost twelve men. Twelve people who I could have saved if I hadn't sent them to fight."  
  
"Yes, but you got rid of all vampire threats. That saved more lives than a simple loss of twelve. You best be careful, Michael. You're humanity is showing."  
  
"Tell me Simon, what's it been like to live throughout the ages?" Michael asked as he sat back; relaxed.  
  
Simon copied him by sitting back before he spoke. "It's incredible. You'll love it. Watching the way human kind has managed to create and develop. And the way it's managed to destroy itself." He sighed. "I doubt there's any coming back from an atomic bomb. At least not any time soon."  
  
"You're concerned about bombs?" Michael asked, surprised.  
  
"Of course. We may be immortal, but we aren't stupid. We've considered the possibilities of an atomic bomb many times," Simon explained. "We're still waiting for Xiang to come back. Humans are coming up with better ways to kill us and they don't even know it."  
  
"Why must we keep our kind a secret?" Michael asked. The question had been bothering him since he had first been turned, and when he had asked Selene she had stared at him as if he were stupid, and then gone back to cleaning her guns.  
  
"You know the stories. Even if you weren't alive back then, you know about the genocide of our kinds. We're consider evil – sins against nature. Of course, we could never help what we were. But going around and turning people, eating them. It was ... immoral, to them. We stay hidden for our own safety. Sometimes, we'll come across people who beg to be turned. That's how most of these Lycans got here. In all centuries I've lived through, this seems to be the one with the most problems. It's a shame, really. People throwing away perfectly good lives to live amongst us." Simon looked away.  
  
"How were you turned?" Michael inquired.  
  
"Ah, now that is a story for another time, my friend."  
  
"Too painful?" Michael instantly thought of the grief that Selene had gone through when she was turned.  
  
"No, actually. Too humiliating is a better way to put it." The two laughed.  
  
"I can't imagine what would have happened," Michael said.  
  
"Don't try to. You'll never figure out my deep secret," Simon said. Then he gave an evil laugh for the fun of it. The two girls looked at him, slightly scared, but then started laughing.  
  
"Why are there so many women and children here? There were barely any under Lucian's rule."  
  
"Ah, Lucian would have none of that. It made him long too much for his departed Sonja. Most women were turned by another clan. The children are from Lycan relationships, or just children who Lycans couldn't bring themselves to kill. We aren't the beasts in this battle, Michael. We may turn into beasts, but we won't kill our own for silly reasons," Simon said bitterly.  
  
"Were you there when Sonja ...?"  
  
"Nope. I was turned about a month after it happened, actually. But as I said – that's another story. I will tell you, though, that I was glad to be a part of this. We're fighting the good fight."  
  
"Even if the vampires don't know the real reasons behind it?"  
  
For once, Simon was left quiet as he contemplated what Michael had said. "That would be the elders' mistake, I would say. One day it will come back to bite them in the arse. How would you feel about being lied to for centuries?"  
  
Michael thought of Selene. She had learned the truth, and turned against Viktor. But she had also learned he was the one to massacre her family. "Awful. I would probably revolt."  
  
"Exactly. The vampire elders really made a mistake there. I wouldn't be surprised if we eventually joined up with them."  
  
"That was the way it was supposed to be," Michael said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean, mate?"  
  
"That was what would have happened had Viktor not been awakened. Kraven – a vampire – and Lucian were working to end the war."  
  
"This Kraven would sound very honorable if it weren't for the darkness in you voice. Tell me, friend, what is wrong?"  
  
"Kraven was the one who killed Lucian."  
  
Simon's jaw dropped. "Is he dead?" He asked.  
  
At this time, the men in the corner decided to leave. The woman did the same, leaving just Simon, Michael and the little girls.  
  
"No," Michael informed.  
  
"How could he be on the verge of creating peace, and then betray our leader like that?" Simon demanded.  
  
"Simple, Viktor. Selene had awoken Viktor for guidance."  
  
"But Selene killed Viktor. Why would she awaken him?"  
  
"Let me explain. For a long time, Viktor was Father to Selene as you are to Derek. When she caught on to the fact that Kraven was working with the Lycans, and that Lucian may be alive, she went to the only person she could think of who would know what to do. She had no idea of the true origins of the war. Eventually, Kraven was found out. He and Lucian got in an argument, and Kraven shot at him. Viktor sent Selene and a team of Death Dealers and Selene into the sewers to bring this 'nonsense' to an end. There I – having Lucian's memories – informed Selene that it was really the Vampires who had started the war. Kraven found us, and shot me, informing Selene that Viktor had killed her family before firing. To save me, Selene bit me – turning me into a hybrid. After that, Selene confronted Viktor. He and I started fighting. To him I was an 'abomination'. Selene picked up the sword and cut Viktor's head in half, saving my life."  
  
"Ah, your story is a very interesting one," Simon said.  
  
"It isn't mine. It's Selene's."  
  
"Back to the vampire again," Simon noted. "Interesting how we always end up on this subject."  
  
"Help!" A voice shouted from the entrance hall. "Somebody, help!"  
  
Both Simon and Michael jumped up. "That sounds like Ricky," Simon stated.  
  
"Come on," Michael said, pulling Simon with him.  
  
They arrived in the entrance hall to see Ricky standing there holding a limp body in her blood-soaked arms, her blond hair plaster to her face from the rain. Dane was to the side, holding his arm which appeared to be broken. Both the twins, Nikki, and Kailyn were missing.  
  
"What happened?" Simon asked, taking Derek from Nikki.  
  
"We were attacked," Ricky said.  
  
"Where are the others?" Michael demanded.  
  
"Gone," Dane spat out. He finally looked away from his arm and they could see the dampness on his face. If it weren't for his puffy eyes, they would have thought it was just the rain.  
  
"What?" A woman – Kira – asked as she came running in.  
  
Simon turned to her. "Get Dane and Derek to the infirmary. NOW!" He shouted at her hesitation. She quickly took Derek and motioned for Dane to come with her. They exited quickly.  
  
Ricky collapsed to the floor, burying her face in her hands. Michael looked around and noticed the audience that had surrounded them. "Leave!" He bellowed. They did as he said. Then he walked up to Ricky and helped her up.  
  
"You're going to have to tell me what happened," He said softly. She nodded, choking on her sobs.  
  
"I know," She whispered.  
  
"Good," Simon said. He took Ricky's arm, and helped her up to Michael's office where they would hear the story of what had happened.  
  
SELENE  
  
She shot up in bed. She'd had a horrible nightmare. In it, she'd been walking towards a temple. Erika from Ordoghaz was behind her, saying something, but she wasn't sure what. She was on a mission, and determined to get it done.  
  
"Be careful," Erika warned. Which was unusual, because Erika hadn't really cared for Selene's safety.  
  
Selene had simply nodded, and then walked into the temple. She had no idea where she was going, but at the same time she did. Her eyes drifted around. After a minute, she heard screaming. Surprising herself, she rushed towards the cries. Soon she arrived in a large chamber. In the center of the room were steps that led to a small flooring. She ran up them, and then picked up the small child lying on the table. The girl looked to be a little more than a year old. The girl quieted down. She sat and comforted the little girl looking around, as if trying to see someone. Suddenly, the girl cried out a single word.  
  
"Mommy!" Selene spun around to see a man standing behind her. Not allowing herself to be taken by surprise she kicked her foot out. But the man caught her foot, and pushed her back. She cried out in surprise and the girl started to slip from her grip.  
  
"Don't let go of me, Sandra," Selene warned, catching her balance. She took in the situation and realized she wouldn't be able to fight with the girl in her arms. She gently placed her on the floor. "Stay out of the way," She whispered quickly. Then she jumped up and managed to catch the fist just before it hit her in the face. She twisted it and let go.  
  
The man shook his hand out, and then reached for his gun. Selene, seeing this kicked out at him. Why dream Selene hadn't reached for her own gun puzzled her, but that didn't matter. The only thing important had been protecting Sandra. The man lunged at her, wrapping his arms around her throat trying to strangle her. Selene gasped, trying to choke in some air as the little girl started crying again. Without a care he tossed her off of the building.  
  
Dream Selene lay on the hard floor, blood oozing slowly from a cut above her eye. She lifted herself up, having difficulty because she hurt all over. She turned just in time to see the man lifting Sandra into his arms.  
  
"No!" Selene shouted. The man glanced at her, and then left, leaving her to the darkness.  
  
Then she had woken up, wanting to scream out for Sandra to make sure she was okay, but realizing that she wasn't real. She glanced outside to see that it was dark out. She climbed out of bed, not bothering to change from her rabid dog pajama pants and matching t-shirt. She went to the balcony and looked out. She had chosen this apartment because the balcony allowed for a perfect view of the sky, and Selene liked to look up at the moon and be reminded of Michael.  
  
After a brief moment of thought Selene got to work to making some tea. It wasn't exactly blood, but it was something for now. She had fed yesterday, and didn't need blood right at the moment. Plus, she loved the way the tea warmed up her insides. Once it was done she smelled it and went back to the balcony. After taking a long sip, she smiled. She was comfortable here, and had a feeling no one would find her for a little while, so at least she was safe. The only thing she was missing was Michael.  
  
There was a gentle rap at the door. Selene turned around, surprised. Then thought that it must be some stupid neighbor coming to ask for something. She strolled to the door as they rapped again. When she pulled open the door, her cup clattered to the floor, breaking into tons of porcelain pieces and scalding hot tea sprinkling onto her feet. But she didn't notice. She was too busy staring at the person in front of her.  
  
"Hello, Selene," Erika said.  
  
(Oh, and I apologize for the split of the story, but if I had waited till the next chapter to post, you'd have to wait longer to find out what happened to Kailyn and the others) 


	5. Need For An Alliance

(Please Review, and thanks to my new reviewers, VampyricAngel and Sarge1. This is more of a Selene chapter, since the last one was Michael centered)  
  
CHAPTER FOUR NEED FOR AN ALLIANCE  
  
MICHAEL  
  
"Now, start from the beginning," Simon said. Ricky shivered into her blanket.  
  
Ricky never answered him, though. She just stared ahead.  
  
"Ricky?" Michael asked. Still the girl said nothing. Finally, she swallowed and shook her head.  
  
"It's all my fault," She whispered so softly, they didn't hear.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's my fault!" She screamed. She looked at them. "I didn't mean for it to -."  
  
"Ricky, where are the others?" Michael demanded.  
  
"They're dead," She said.  
  
"What!?" Simon shouted. "Damn it!" He kicked at Michael's desk.  
  
"All of them?" Michael questioned?  
  
"Well ... I don't know what happened to Kailyn. They took her," Ricky said.  
  
"The twins, Nikki – are you sure?"  
  
"It was silver nitrate, Simon! Of course they're dead!"  
  
"Okay, okay. What did you do with the bodies?" Michael asked.  
  
"I didn't. There wasn't any time. Derek was going quickly, and Dane was too busy crying about the twins. I had to get them back here."  
  
"Simon, call someone to get rid of the bodies. We can't risk anyone finding them. Ricky, where are they?"  
  
"Only a block away, in the alley."  
  
"Take care of it, Simon," Michael instructed. Once Simon was gone he turned back to Ricky. "How did this happen?"  
  
And so Ricky explained about how they had headed out to the movies when a group of six vampires showed up. Since they thought all the vampires were dead, they were unprepared to fight. The twins were shot quickly. By that time, they had gotten their nerves together. A fight erupted, but there was four to six. Dane managed to stab one in the heart with a wooden stake ripped off of a crate. A vampire had grabbed him and ripped his arm out of its socket, tossing him to the ground. Nikki had managed to shoot one with a UV ray through her tears before they shot her with a nitrate bullet killing her instantly. Ricky had attacked head on, pushing the vampires away by kicking and punching, accidentally cutting her knuckled on the building. Kailyn – though she was human – was trying her best to fight them off too. It was down to Kailyn, Ricky and Derek, and Derek was trying to defend the wounded Dane. The only thing left was to change. Derek and Ricky did just that, and they raced forward. Derek knocked a gun out of one vampire's hands before he could shoot at Ricky, who was still changing. They kept fighting, until suddenly, the vampires left. Too worried about each other, they changed back and looked around. The twins were gone, and so was Nicky. Dane was clinging to his shoulder, and Derek was bleeding in several places, Ricky with a cut lip that was quick to heal.  
  
They had turned around, trying to find Kailyn. Only to see her struggling in the arms of a vampire. She looked pleadingly at them. Derek had run to try and pull her free, and the vampire had stabbed him in the gut with a sliver dagger. Ricky became frozen with terror, and the vampire told her he'd kill her if she took one step. A car pulled up and the vampire jumped in, pulling Kailyn with him. Only Derek, Dane and Ricky remained. Derek passed out almost to the door, and Ricky ended up carrying him in.  
  
Michael shook his head in disbelief at the story. "I'm calling a lock down," He announced.  
  
"Don't you get it?" Ricky asked. "They have what they wanted. They wanted HER, they wanted Kailyn."  
  
"Why?" Michael asked, looking annoyed. He looked to the door where Simon stood, having come in during the middle of the story.  
  
"She must have something that they want," Simon said.  
  
"But what?" Michael wondered aloud.  
  
SELENE  
  
"Erika," She gasped, totally taken by surprise.  
  
"I don't mean you any harm," She said.  
  
Selene scoffed. "I've heard that one before," She stated as she bent down to pick up the pieces of the cup to show Erika she wasn't afraid of her.  
  
"I need you help," Erika admitted.  
  
Selene looked up with surprise. "With what?" She demanded, quick to regain her composure as she dumped the bits into the garbage bin, eyes never leaving Erika. She started back to the door.  
  
"Can I come in?" Selene eyed her hesitantly and then pulled the door open further without a word. "Thanks." Erika stepped around her and then went into the tiny apartment. "I love what you've done with the place. It seems ... cozy," Erika said.  
  
"What do you want, Erika?" Selene asked. She closed the door and then slowly made her way over to the nightstand in the corner.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Erika voiced, spinning around. Selene didn't move her hand from the drawer, but did stop to watch her. Erika pulled out a gun and pointed it at Selene.  
  
"What happened to 'I don't mean you any harm'?" Selene mocked.  
  
"I'm not going to KILL you," Erika said, laughter in her voice. "The gun's full of sleeping capsules. If you put up a struggle, I'll have to knock you out till you come to your senses."  
  
"What senses?" Selene asked. She started to creep towards Erika, but the blond was quick to catch on.  
  
"Don't move, either. I can't risk you getting to me." Seeing as there wasn't much of a choice, Selene sunk into the couch and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"I'm not going back to Ordoghaz," She said defiantly.  
  
"Well that makes two of us," Erika told her.  
  
"What?" Selene demanded. Not moving the gun away, Erika took a seat across from Selene in a rocking chair. She fiddled with the cloth of the cushion and then looked around. A small smile crept to her lips.  
  
"Where's your Michael?"  
  
"Not here," Selene answered vaguely. Erika sighed, knowing Selene wouldn't talk unless she explained herself.  
  
"I've left Ordoghaz. Or, what's left of it, I should say," She told her.  
  
"What's left of it?" Selene asked, her eyebrows furrowed. Always the inquisitive one. Erika nodded.  
  
"After what -," Erika choked on her next word. "- Kraven had done to Amelia, her coven came wanting revenge. Ordoghaz is entirely destroyed, and only the scared shitless stayed with them."  
  
"That's an interesting way of putting it," Selene stated without a smile. "How did you find me?"  
  
"By chance, actually. I came here too. Along with a few other vampires, that is. I was out at the party several night ago. The one out in the street." Selene nodded for her to continue. "I thought it would be a good place to get some food. I caught your smell passing through, so I followed you here. I had to wait a little while, but here I am."  
  
"Without a good explanation," Selene added.  
  
"I DO have a good explanation. I just haven't given it," Erika snapped.  
  
"Do share."  
  
"I want to join with the Lycans," She said, her head raised.  
  
"What makes you think I can help you there?"  
  
"I know you know where there are," Erika stated.  
  
"Fine. What makes you think I'll tell you?"  
  
Erika swallowed hard. "Kraven was killed about two months ago. Brutally ripped apart even after he was already dead. We first thought that it was a Lycan because they were furious at him for what he did to Lucian. But then the same thing happened to a Lycan. We thought that maybe the Lycan had betrayed them, or something."  
  
Selene listened attentively, now interested.  
  
"But it kept happening to Lycans and Vampires. Finally, one of ours managed to escape, and told us who was REALLY behind the murders. It was Vampires. The same Vampires from Amelia's coven who had been tracking us. They killed us because we left and the Lycans because they were Lycan. We managed to capture one – a Lycan, I mean. He told us that he was the last of the Lycans here. The rest had migrated to another Lycan clan because of the murders. He's now recovering with us."  
  
"That still doesn't explain why you would think I would help you. For all I know you'll turn your back on them," Selene said  
  
"You'll have to trust me, won't you?"  
  
"Seven months ago I wouldn't have trusted you with my life," Selene said.  
  
"And now?"  
  
"Why do you seek out the Lycans? What's the real reason? Is it for protection?"  
  
"We want peace," Erika told her. "They were right – Kraven and Lucian. The war has gone on for too long. And now that we know what REALLY happened, how the war truly started, we want to start over. Not with the Lycans as our slaves, either."  
  
"Who's this 'we' you keep referring to?"  
  
"Vampires from Ordoghaz who left with us. All of Markus's coven. I think there are two from Amelia's coven who were against the massacres," Erika said, unsure.  
  
"Who's leading all these people?" Selene asked, surprised mostly by the fact that all these covens were working together. Erika shifted nervously in her seat. "WHO, Erika?"  
  
"Selene, do you remember the Lycan that you brought into the throne room?"  
  
"The doctor? That's impossible. When I left he was dead! Why would he lead a bunch of -." Selene stopped, and realization dawned on her face. "Markus? Your leader is Markus, isn't he? But why would Amelia's coven defy him? He's the only elder left."  
  
"He's also a hybrid. They kicked him out, and in his weakened state he couldn't fight," Erika explained.  
  
Selene stood, ignoring Erika picking up the forgotten pistol and pointing it at her incase she tried anything, and walked to the window. After a while of silence, she looked back at Erika.  
  
"Take me to him," She instructed.  
  
"You'll come?" Erika asked, relief showing in her face.  
  
"I haven't agreed to everything, but I'll come," Selene told her. Erika tucked the gun into her belt.  
  
"I was almost afraid you would blast me," Erika said.  
  
"I never said I wouldn't." If it were possible, Erika's face paled more than it already was. Selene smirked. "Of course, I never said I would. Either." Erika scowled at her, and then marched to the door, holding it open for her.  
  
"Let's get going," She snapped.  
  
"Wait for me outside while I change," Selene replied.  
  
Once she had changed into a black long-sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans she opened the door to see Erika glowering at the wall.  
  
"Come on," She said, once she noticed Selene standing at the door.  
  
So they started off to meet with the remaining elder, who had also now become a hybrid. They walked silently for a long time, until Selene spoke.  
  
"So how did you feel about what happened to Kraven?" She asked, knowing that the girl had been in love with him.  
  
Erika glanced at her, surprised at the compassion in her voice. "Kraven was ... he changed, since you last saw him," She finally said.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes. I don't know what happened to him within those few weeks he was on his own, but when we found him he was a completely different vampire. Changed for the better, I'll admit. He and I were engaged, actually," Erika said.  
  
"He never talked about it?"  
  
"It was one of the only things he wouldn't. Why do you care?" She asked, eyeing Selene with suspicion.  
  
"I know what it's like to care for someone," Selene said simply quickly regretting showing a weakness. "I'll admit, I was surprised at how easy it was for you to talk about his death."  
  
"I've accepted it," She said. "But you never told me. What of Michael?"  
  
Selene stiffened. "He's gone, as I said."  
  
"He left you, didn't he," Erika guessed, sounding as if she knew for certain that that was what had happened.  
  
"Actually, I left him," Selene said. Erika waited for her to give details, but instantly realized she wouldn't.  
  
"We're here," She said. She pulled open the door. Selene was surprised to see Markus sitting in a chair reading Reader's Digest. He wore simple brown slacks and a white shirt. His brown hair was cut to the modern style and gelled into short spikes. He appeared to be a normal twenty-five year old man. When he looked up, he frowned.  
  
"There's only two of you," He stated. "I told you to take someone with you."  
  
"I brought her, didn't I?" Erika countered, sounding irritated. The two glared at each other a moment, before Markus brightened.  
  
"So she convinced you to join us?" He asked Selene. He put his book down and went up to her, holding out his hand.  
  
"Actually, curiosity convinced me," Selene replied, not putting her hand in his. Markus pulled back and nodded.  
  
"And what makes you so curious, I wonder."  
  
Selene looked to Erika. "The Lycans. What will you do to them?"  
  
"Erika did not explain to you?" Markus asked, surprised. "We want to become alliances with the Lycans."  
  
"Alliance? Against what? Erika said that you just wanted peace between them," Selene snapped, now becoming angry.  
  
"This is new, I'm afraid. There wasn't time to inform Erika. Also, I'm not sure you would have come if you knew."  
  
"Knew what?" Selene inquired. She spun back on her heels to Erika, who was staring at Markus, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Amelia's coven was slaughtered yesterday. Not one vampire was left alive."  
  
"I would think you'd be happy about that. Your vampires aren't being hunted any more. You can live in peace," Selene pointed out.  
  
"No, you don't understand. Those responsible are worst than any vampire of that coven. We're up against something that doesn't care for vampires and Lycans, and wouldn't mind to have them all dead. I fear that the Creature has been awoken. There is a need for an alliance, and you are the one who will help us to get it," Markus told her. 


	6. What's Next?

(Okay, this chapter introduces a new character, and pretty much follows with the Kailyn plot. Hold in, everything will eventually make sense. Oh, and Michael and Selene will be meeting up soon. Maybe in the next chapter)  
  
CHAPTER FIVE WHAT NEXT?  
  
MICHAEL  
  
"How's he doing?" Michael asked, coming up behind Simon.  
  
"Still unconscious, I'm afraid," Simon told him, shaking his head. "What are we going to do about this, Michael?"  
  
Michael ran his hands though his hair. "We can't just leave her to them," He replied.  
  
"But you want to risk our lives for some human?" Raze said.  
  
"What else do you suggest?!" Michael snapped.  
  
"Hold in there, mate. For all it's worth, I'm with you. We DO need to get her back. The chances are that the vampires are plotting something dark for her. She's too close to all of us. Even if she IS human," Simon said, shooting the last part at Raze. "I can think of several other Lycans that will come with us."  
  
"That won't be necessary," A voice said from behind them. All turned to see a woman in her twenties standing in the doorway. Her curly blond hair settled on her shoulders, pulled back from her face by a small hair clip. She wore sunglasses to hide her face and was dressed in black leather pants, a tight black shirt and a black leather trench coat. There was a slight bulge at her ankle, and it was obvious that a gun was hidden there.  
  
Raze growled at her instantly. "Vampire," He snapped.  
  
"Not just any vampire," The girl corrected. She strolled into the room and looked down at Derek.  
  
"How did you get in here?" Michael asked, reaching for a UV gun. The girl held out her hand and the gun telekinetically flew to her. All eyes widened, even Raze's. She pulled out the cartridges and let the bullets fall to the ground.  
  
"My sister mentioned a way in," She said.  
  
"And how did she know?"  
  
"She's been staying with you, hasn't she?" The girl asked. She looked down, her face saddened. Then she turned to them and smirked. "I believe you called her Kailyn."  
  
"Kailyn was human," Michael said.  
  
"So she believes. You wouldn't be able to tell if she was a vampire. She's been VERY well hidden," She replied. She walked up to Michael and looked him over. "Caelan (pronounced Sylen) Blaire, sire. And I'm the only person who can help you get Kay back at this moment."  
  
"Kay?"  
  
"I changed her name after our parents died," She said. "All that isn't your business, though. You've got your secrets -." She smiled knowingly at each of them, "And I've got mine. This is a simple business matter. No more, no less. And what IS your business is that we get my sister back from these vampires. Then, I think it would be best if you would make your peace with the other vampire covens."  
  
All the men stared dumbfounded at her. She walked around the room, slowly fingering things before she met each one of their stares.  
  
"Why should we make peace?" Raze finally growled.  
  
"I thought that was what Lucian wanted," Caelan said innocently.  
  
"Lucian's dead," Said Raze.  
  
"So I know. But shouldn't you honor his memory?"  
  
"Who are you really?"  
  
"I've told you my name, there is no more to say." Her face became serious. "I want the Hybrid to come with me to fetch my sister. No others." She gave Simon and Raze a meaningful look. "Got it?"  
  
"Why do you think we'll agree to that," Simon said. He looked worriedly down at Derek. Caelan followed his gaze. She blinked out of where she had been, and appeared next to Derek, gun pointed at his head.  
  
"Agreed?" She challenged.  
  
"Agreed," Michael said quickly. She pulled the gun away.  
  
"Then come," She said. She held her hand out, and he took it. The two instantly vanished.  
  
"Damn it!" Simon cried out. He stepped to where Michael had been, but they were definitely gone. "That bitch is going to pay when I get my hands on her ..."  
  
"Calm yourself, Simon," Raze said. "They'll be back."  
  
"You don't know that," Simon snapped. He went to Derek, and brushed the boy's hair back. "She would've killed him if she didn't get her way. She'll kill Michael, too."  
  
"Simon! She won't do anything!" Raze snapped.  
  
Simon looked up, surprised. "You trust her?" He asked.  
  
"I must be losing my mind," Raze said, shaking his head as he walked out. Simon stared after him for a few moments, and then turned his attention back to the boy in front of him.  
  
The Creature's Dwelling  
  
"Where are we?" Michael asked.  
  
"Stay back," Caelan instructed, pushing him against the wall with one arm and holding a gun out with another. Michael was beginning to get frustrated with this woman. He found himself wondering if she wasn't EXACTLY like Selene when they had met. Then again, Selene hadn't been so elusive. She just hadn't spoken. Caelan would beat around the bush.  
  
Michael let out a warning growl to her. She turned back to him. "DON'T growl at me. I'm doing this for your own good," She stated. Michael was about to ask her what she meant, when she said, "When I say 'go', attack the three vampires in there near the door. I'll get the two in the back. Be prepared after that, who knows how many more will come and at what rate. When we get to Kailyn, leave the room and turn to the right. If you keep going strait, you'll hit the exit. After that you'll have to get her quickly back to the Lycan den."  
  
"If you can do all this blinking around, why don't you just blink in and take her?" Michael asked, after saying he understood. Caelan looked at him.  
  
"Because they can do the same," She stated simply.  
  
"Of course. Why would this be EASY?" Michael muttered.  
  
"Go!"  
  
The two charged into the room. All the vampires looked up in surprise.  
  
"Caelan?" One asked. She went to him, first. Pointing her gun she shot him in the head. Seconds later he fell to the floor in a pile of ashes. She turned to the other and shot. Meanwhile, Michael cut one's head off with a dagger, and changed into Hybrid form, slashing out at the enemy. He managed to get only one wound, fortunately. Soon they were all gone.  
  
"Quick, through here!" Caelan called, racing through a door before others had a chance to appear. Michael hesitated, and then realized he had no choice, and ran through after her.  
  
SELENE  
  
"How could I possibly help you gain an alliance? The Lycans don't trust me, either," Selene spat out.  
  
"You know their leader, Michael Corvin, correct?" Markus inquired.  
  
"I know OF him," Selene said, still worrying that if she told them where he was, they'd harm him. "We split ways after Viktor."  
  
"That isn't what our sources say," Markus told her. Selene stiffened. "I told you Selene, we don't want to harm Michael. We don't have time to continue this petty war!"  
  
"Forgive me for my distrust," Selene snapped, and then realized this was her elder that she had spoken back to. She looked down. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Those rules are out, Selene. Speak back all you want, just help us. If the creature -."  
  
"What is this creature you mention?"  
  
Markus sighed, and then looked at Erika. "Not now. When the time is right, I'll explain all of it. But not now. All I need is your guaranteed cooperation. Please, Selene. Where is the leader of the Lycans?"  
  
Selene was silent for a long time. Both Markus and Erika feared she wouldn't answer. But she did. "I need something to prove your loyalty to this cause. And I'll be going by myself to get them. If anyone follows me, they'll be shot on sight."  
  
"Not alone. As you don't trust me, I'm not certain I can trust you. Take two death dealers with you of your choosing," He said. "You will set out two nights from now for wherever they are. Be certain to get a good sleep, and inform me of your escorts before tonight. As for proving loyalty, when you leave I'll give you something."  
  
"How do you know I won't sneak away?" Selene inquired.  
  
"Because I know that you don't want to see anyone else harmed. Even under your 'steely' exterior, you care," He reminded her. Selene looked down, hating the elder for understanding her better than she allowed herself to understand. "Erika, please show Selene around, show her to her room and such. Make certain that she chooses her companions, as well."  
  
"Yes, Markus," She said. She waited for Selene to follow her. Once outside, Selene looked at Erika with annoyance.  
  
"I can take care of myself. I don't need escorts," She mumbled angrily. Erika couldn't help but smirk.  
  
"Markus thinks he can protect everyone," She stated as they walked around the apartment building.  
  
"That isn't the Markus I knew," Selene stated.  
  
"Just so that you know right now, Selene, everyone's changed. Things are very different from when you were once here. It isn't about power any more, it's about survival," Erika told her.  
  
"Is that what you think?" Selene asked.  
  
"It's what I know," Erika answered. "No one will dare challenge Markus. Just as no one will challenge Michael. Once they join together as leaders we will be invincible. Nothing will get past Vampires and Lycans."  
  
Selene said nothing, she just stared ahead. Erika pushed open a door, and Selene looked around the room of her 'new' apartment.  
  
"What about all my stuff?" She asked her.  
  
"I could send someone to retrieve it."  
  
"Fine," Selene answered.  
  
"This is where you'll be staying. Not as great as your room at Ordoghaz, but -."  
  
"I THINK I can manage," Selene snapped, stepping away from Erika, who, in turn, glared hatefully.  
  
"Let's get a few things strait, Selene. I will try to be nice to you, but I really don't like you. I never have, and I probably never will."  
  
"Ditto," Selene replied.  
  
Erika acted as if she were never interrupted. "But I said I would TRY. Maybe you could do the same. We have to work together in this, whether either of us likes it or not, got it?" She demanded.  
  
Selene looked back at her, brief surprise registered on her face, and then she nodded grimly. "Fine."  
  
Erika tossed the pair of keys to Selene. Selene looked down at them, and then put them in her jeans. "Am I to stay here for the night? Or can I leave when I choose?"  
  
"We're not holding you a prisoner, Selene. Markus told me to show you around the apartments, and that's exactly what I plan to do. But maybe an old friend would like to accompany us," Erika suggested.  
  
"Who did you have in mind?"  
  
Elsewhere in the apartments  
  
"We were worried that the others had gotten to you," Kahn said after he gave Selene a hug. She stepped back, surprised by the generosity in this former death dealer. Erika was right, people had changed.  
  
"Here I am," Selene stated.  
  
"I thought that you might wish to accompany us. I'm to show Selene the grounds," Erika told him.  
  
"Why not," Kahn said with a shrug. He turned to the man next to him, and barked a few orders in French before following the girls out. "How long have you been here?"  
  
"Not long," Selene admitted. "Tell me of the battle field," Selene said, getting back into the way it had been back in the old days.  
  
"Can't complain," Kahn answered. "Now that we've stopped hunting the Lycans there seems to be less to do."  
  
"Kahn, do you know anything of 'the Creature'?" Selene demanded.  
  
Kahn laughed. "Making imaginary enemies, are we?" Then he inspected Selene's face, then Erika's.  
  
"I think a new war will be brewing," Selene said calmly as she started walking, trying to contemplate what that could mean. Seeing she was deep in thought, Kahn and Erika spoke to each other, not bothering to point out everything they walked past, knowing Selene wouldn't pay attention.  
  
MICHAEL  
  
"Not to bother you, but do you think you could have gotten us a LITTLE closer to where they kept Kailyn?" Michael demanded, after twisting a vampire's head so her spinal cord snapped. The body fell to the floor, and he refused to allow himself to acknowledge all the murdering he had just done. Caelan looked back at him.  
  
"We're almost there," She told him. She kicked at a door, but it didn't knock down. She concentrated her eyes and the door blew up.  
  
"How the hell are you doing that?" Michael demanded. She ignored his outcry and climbed through the door, Michael behind. Before them were six vampires. They all were staring patiently at the door to see what had come through with the explosion. They didn't seem as surprised as Michael would have expected.  
  
"So the betrayer has returned," A man snarled. He looked Caelan over.  
  
"Out of my way, Dex, or I'll be forced to kill you," She snapped.  
  
"You've brought the hybrid with you! Your father will be furious," He stated. She turned to Michael. He quickly understood the look, and went and lifted the man out of the way. She smiled sweetly.  
  
"I said out of my way," She reminded him. Then Michael tossed the screaming vampire across the room. "Anyone else want to challenge? Sixteen dead; can add a few more to that list." The others moved away and let the two pass.  
  
Michael, hearing the gun click, jumped out of the way just as it hurtled towards them. It managed to hit Caelan in the arm, and she cried out in pain. Her upper body spun around, and she ripped her sunglasses off - revealing her entirely green eyes. She hissed at them, tongue changing to that of a lizard as it snaked its way out of her mouth. She turned fully around and looked at the others. One hissed back at her, showing his lizard tongue as well. The two female 'vampires' now against Caelan stepped up.  
  
"Don't try to fight us," One said through pointy teeth. Caelan narrowed her eyes.  
  
"We are the same as you," The other reminded her. Michael raised his eyebrow, but didn't question.  
  
"We don't work together anymore," Caelan reminded them. Then she held out her hands and all the guns in the room flew to her. She put them off to the side, but tossed one to Michael.  
  
"Don't fire!" A voice called. Caelan spun around and came face to face with a frightening man. He stood tall, not much bigger than Michael. His eyes were entirely black – demon's eyes. He was dressed similar to Viktor when he had attacked Michael in the sewers. His black hair was ratty and clouded his face. He stared down at the gun now pointed at his head, and then met Caelan's eyes.  
  
"So you plan to kill me now?" He asked her.  
  
Michael could see there was an unspoken battle between the two, but he had come for a reason, and they could settle this another time. He came between them, a low growl rising in the back of his throat.  
  
"You can't take him, Michael," Caelan warned.  
  
The man glowered at Michael. "Hybrid," He stated furiously. "An abomination."  
  
"As are you," Caelan said softly. "I won't fight you."  
  
"But your friend thinks he will," The man stated.  
  
"We've come for Kay. You can't keep her from me forever," Caelan warned.  
  
"She can't live," The man stated simply.  
  
Caelan began to fume. She glanced at Michael to see if he was paying attention. Michael looked confused. What was she trying to tell him? He growled at her in frustration. Caelan turned her attention back to the man, and shot. He let out a screech like that of a banshee, and Michael had to keep himself from covering his ears. The creature's skin turned black, as his was blue, and his chords in his neck began to bulge out. He grew three horns on his head, and a lump on the forehead. His black eyes soon turned red. He turned into a terrifying creature, much more frightening than Michael in hybrid form.  
  
Caelan tackled him, pushing him aside and away from the door. "Get Kailyn and get out of here!" She cried to him.  
  
Michael didn't need to be told twice. He pushed open the door and went to the girl squatting frightened on the floor as he changed back. Kailyn looked up.  
  
"Michael!" She exclaimed excitedly. He smiled with assurance and then helped her to her feet.  
  
"We have to get out of here now," He told her.  
  
"I'll agree," Kailyn said. Michael started to leave when someone appeared in front of him.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" He growled.  
  
"You!" Kailyn cried. She started forward, but Michael held her back.  
  
"Let me handle this," Michael said.  
  
"That's the guy who brought me here. He stabbed Derek, and had them kill the others," Kailyn informed Michael.  
  
Michael swallowed hard. He didn't have much longer. Caelan wouldn't be able to hold the others off for long. He instantly switched to Hybrid mode and then rushed forward, tackling the man to the ground. He blinked out and then appeared behind Michael. Lifting him up by the hair, he glowered at him.  
  
"Is this PATHETIC creature the infamous hybrid I've heard so much about?" He asked, evaluating Michael as a weakling. Michael reached out and pinned him by the neck to the wall. He struggled to breath.  
  
"Kailyn, go right until you reach the exit," He instructed. Kailyn did just that, running down the hall.  
  
Five more things created a circle around her. She screamed and then spun around. Michael looked down the hall. He had to get to her.  
  
"We'll take care of this another day," He said to the man. Then he banged the man's head hard against the wall, knocking him unconscious. He barreled against the others, and began to fight them off, giving Kailyn time to run away. Suddenly remembering the gun he had stuffed in his pocket, he fired at three off them. They screamed and then fell to the floor; their bodies burning to ash instantly. The other two he took out with some quick fighting moves. Then he followed after Kailyn.  
  
Back at the Lycan Den  
  
"They've been gone for more than half an hour," Simon said nervously. Derek shook his head, but still looked furious. He had awoken again fifteen minutes earlier, and had just had everything explained to him.  
  
"Why wasn't anything done?" He demanded.  
  
"What could we do? They just blinked out – poof, gone, sayonara. We can't exactly replace Michael, can we?" Simon asked.  
  
"Replacing a hybrid is next to impossible," Raze growled.  
  
"I was talking about Michael, not the hybrid within him," Simon stated. Raze and Derek exchanged glances.  
  
"Maybe we should go in. I'm sure I could catch on to Kailyn's scent and -."  
  
"You are not going out there, you hear?" Simon demanded. He took Derek's shoulders and shook him. "You hear?"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"We should assemble a search party. Contact other Lycan clans," Raze suggested. "The farther we reach out the quicker we might find them."  
  
"They couldn't have gone too far. The vampire was in a car. If it's taking them so long, they can't possibly still be in that car. They're most likely at a base, so it must be nearby," Derek reasoned.  
  
"Good thinking."  
  
"I'll assemble a team," Raze said, standing up.  
  
"What good does that do? We won't be able to find them," Simon snapped.  
  
Raze growled at him. "Do you have any other suggestions?"  
  
"We've gone through this a ton of times already, Raze. There isn't anything we can do. You said yourself that she would bring him back," Simon snapped.  
  
"Calm down, Dad," Derek told him. "Being stressed out clouds your judgment. I would know, that's how Kailyn was taken in the first place."  
  
"Don't start to feel guilty now, Derek. I suggest we wait fifteen more minutes. If they aren't back by then, we'll go searching," Simon suggested.  
  
Downstairs a door slammed.  
  
The two men jumped up. Simon raced down the stairs, and Raze – being Raze – took his time slowly. Derek peered out of the window below to see Kailyn standing in the middle of the entry hall, jest where Ricky had been not much earlier. But Michael was no where to be found. 


	7. The Arrival

(I felt like I needed to bring the last part of the previous chapter into this, so don't get mad. If you wish, you can even skip over it. Thanks to new reviewer, neverneverland)  
  
CHAPTER SIX THE ARRIVAL  
  
MICHAEL Flash Back  
  
"They've been gone for more than half an hour," Simon said nervously. Derek shook his head, but still looked furious. He had awoken again fifteen minutes earlier, and had just had everything explained to him.  
  
"Why wasn't anything done?" He demanded.  
  
"What could we do? They just blinked out – poof, gone, sayonara. We can't exactly replace Michael, can we?" Simon asked.  
  
"Replacing a hybrid is next to impossible," Raze growled.  
  
"I was talking about Michael, not the hybrid within him," Simon stated. Raze and Derek exchanged glances.  
  
"Maybe we should go in. I'm sure I could catch on to Kailyn's scent and -."  
  
"You are not going out there, you hear?" Simon demanded. He took Derek's shoulders and shook him. "You hear?"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"We should assemble a search party. Contact other Lycan clans," Raze suggested. "The farther we reach out the quicker we might find them."  
  
"They couldn't have gone too far. The vampire was in a car. If it's taking them so long, they can't possibly still be in that car. They're most likely at a base, so it must be nearby," Derek reasoned.  
  
"Good thinking."  
  
"I'll assemble a team," Raze said, standing up.  
  
"What good does that do? We won't be able to find them," Simon snapped.  
  
Raze growled at him. "Do you have any other suggestions?"  
  
"We've gone through this a ton of times already, Raze. There isn't anything we can do. You said yourself that she would bring him back," Simon snapped.  
  
"Calm down, Dad," Derek told him. "Being stressed out clouds your judgment. I would know, that's how Kailyn was taken in the first place."  
  
"Don't start to feel guilty now, Derek. I suggest we wait fifteen more minutes. If they aren't back by then, we'll go searching," Simon suggested.  
  
Downstairs a door slammed.  
  
The two men jumped up. Simon raced down the stairs, and Raze – being Raze – took his time slowly. Derek peered out of the window below to see Kailyn standing in the middle of the entry hall, just where Ricky had been not much earlier. But Michael was no where to be found.  
  
Back to the Story  
  
"Kailyn?" Simon asked. He went up to her, but she backed away.  
  
"Stay away from me!" She shrieked. Then she turned on her heels, her short blond hair spinning around her head, and ran down the hall, probably to lock herself away in her room.  
  
"What's going on?" Derek demanded, panicked. He stood beside Simon, looking nervous. He sniffed the air.  
  
"Michael's coming," Raze said for him. They went to the door just as Michael pushed through. He was no longer in Hybrid form and was panting heavily. He collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Are you okay?" Simon asked.  
  
"Fine," Michael answered. "Just a little tired." He gave them a wan smile.  
  
"Close the door, Derek," Raze instructed. Derek did just that, locking it behind him. He vaguely noticed that Carr wasn't there for his door duty, but ignored it and went back to Michael.  
  
"Something doesn't seem right," Derek stated. He sniffed at the air again, and then lifted Michael's arm. There was a bullet wound in his arm. Michael cried out when Derek touched it. He jerked back. "Raze, help me get him to the infirmary. Dad, grab the antidote from the lab," He instructed.  
  
They quickly went their separate ways. Derek and Raze dragged Michael into the infirmary and placed him on a cot.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" Kira asked as she came over to them.  
  
"Michael's been shot with a silver nitrate bullet. I'm not sure how much longer his vampire half can fight it off," Derek explained. He ran a nervous hand through his messy brown hair. "Sterilize the wound. Then get ready for a possible shot injection just below the injury."  
  
"Who's the doctor here?" Kira snapped as she cleaned out the wound. Michael gripped at it and cried out.  
  
"Got it!" Simon exclaimed as he entered the room. He handed Derek the needle, trying not to trip over his own feet.  
  
"I hope this works," Derek said. He prepared the shot, and then injected it into Michael's blood stream.  
  
"We have no idea if it will cure him," Simon explained.  
  
"What is it?" Michael asked.  
  
"Recently Derek and I have been working on a cure that might fight off the silver nitrate once it's in the system. Dilute it, so to say. That way there will be less damage. If it works on Michael, the vampire in him should be able to completely fight off the substance," Simon explained.  
  
"But would it work on a Lycan? We don't have vampire blood to fight it off," Kira pointed out.  
  
"With the nitrate decreased, our immunities should be able to fight it off," Derek stated. They all watched Michael carefully, and he felt like a bug under a magnifying glass. Slowly, the burn in him began to decrease, and he was capable of breathing more freely. He relaxed back against the cot.  
  
"Success!" Simon exclaimed, sounding like a kid.  
  
"Now that we are assured he won't DIE, I'd appreciate it if you would go and let him rest!" Kira exclaimed. She tried to shoo the other Lycans out.  
  
"Okay, okay," Simon muttered. "Gees, some women. We'll be back tomorrow to run some tests, Michael!" He called over his shoulder.  
  
"OUT!"  
  
With that the three male Lycans left, leaving Michael to chuckle to himself before he fell asleep.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Michael sat up in the bed. For the third time in a year, Michael had thought he was going to die. First when he had originally met Selene. Then, when Kraven had shot him. Last was last night, when he had been shot yet again. He looked down at where he had been shot, but the wound had healed over. He had been almost all the way to the safety house when a stray bullet had ripped through him. He had barely even noticed it, though, in all the frenzy. In fact, he had forgotten until Derek remembered it. At the time, he only had one thing on his mind: Survival. He inspected the rest of him, and found that all injuries were gone. That was a relief. Michael did not need to be injured. He had to speak with the other Lycans. Discuss fighting those ... things that had taken Kailyn. Kailyn! He didn't know how she was faring.  
  
He started to climb out of bed.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Kira asked.  
  
"Out. I'm fine," He snapped. Then he left. Kira shook her head after him. Michael smelled the air. The Lycans were all around. Every single room was filled with Lycans. There was one, though, that held a strange new smell. He recognized it instantly. It was Kailyn, back in the room that she had once shared with Selene. As he started down the hall, Michael couldn't help himself but wonder about how Selene was. He wanted to know she was safe, but with her leaving without a word, he had no way of contacting. No way to find out if she was alright. If she wasn't, he'd kill those damn vampires.  
  
Michael shuddered at that thought. Here he was thinking about killing for some woman who had deserted him to rule these Lycans. Not that it bothered him, or anything. The ruling of the Lycans, that is. Killing those people yesterday – he hated it. But when in Hybrid state, he couldn't control himself, and he would slaughter people. It was disgusting, and he couldn't help but want to throw up at the thought that he had done that with his bare hands. He was a beast. And Caelan – what had happened to her? She hadn't come in contact with them since he left her there. It went against his morals to simply leave someone to die. Then again, Caelan was like Selene, so she could probably take care of herself. But he couldn't help but wonder. After all, she had helped him bring Kailyn back safely.  
  
"What are you doing down here, Michael?" Derek asked, looking up at the Hybrid stalking towards him.  
  
"I came to check on Kailyn."  
  
"Don't bother. She won't speak to anyone. Especially not you," He stated.  
  
"What?" Michael demanded, surprised.  
  
"I guess she's terrified of what we are." He shrugged, as if it were no big deal, and Michael had to gawk at him. "Why don't you come with me down to the lab so we can give you a checkup, and run some tests? Dad wants to know if you have any remnants of the silver in you, or if it's been totally destroyed."  
  
"What about Kailyn?" Michael asked.  
  
"She won't leave," Derek assured him. "She just needs some time to herself. The reality of everything's coming back tenfold. Now come."  
  
Not having much of a choice, he followed Derek back to the labs. It was difficult to think that it was just yesterday that he had been down here. Before everything that had happened with Kailyn and Caelan. Things were getting so hectic lately. Then again, when weren't things in the Underworld hectic? He sighed. I NEED A VACATION, he thought. He looked at Derek, and a sudden thought occurred.  
  
"How are you taking this?" He asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The death of your friends?"  
  
Derek shrugged, and Michael couldn't help but stare at him. "We always have to deal with losing others. You become used to it," He stated.  
  
"But they were your friends," Michael said in awe.  
  
"If that's the way your thinking, Michael, let me give you a hint. Don't become too attached to anyone in this world. We may live longer than most, but we can't live forever."  
  
"You've become attached to Simon. And I think you're becoming attached to Kailyn," Michael said.  
  
Derek didn't answer him, but Michael caught the grimace. He opened the lab door and stalked stiffly over to Simon.  
  
"Are you ready to start testing?" Derek asked him.  
  
Simon looked sternly at Derek, and then grinned. "I suppose we could do that now. But I thought you were going to go talk with Kailyn."  
  
A slight blush rose to Derek's cheeks. He coughed. "Yes, well, she won't talk to me."  
  
"Too bad," Simon said, shaking his head with false pity. He turned to Michael and brightened up. "Let's take some of your blood, hmm?"  
  
"You are REALLY weird, you know that?" Michael asked him.  
  
"People have mentioned it," Simon said, a slight smile on his face. He set everything up, and was soon studying Michael's blood under a telescope.  
  
"Let me see," Derek said impatiently. He pushed Simon out of the way and looked down. Simon sat back, stunned. After a moment, Derek did the same.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Michael asked nervously.  
  
"It's the silver nitrate," Simon said slowly. He looked hesitantly at Derek, who nodded his head to encourage him to continue. "It's still in your system. The antidote has diluted it – as we expected. But now your immunities are having difficulty fighting it off entirely."  
  
"How bad is it?" Michael demanded.  
  
"It isn't too serious. At least not yet," Derek told him. Simon nodded in agreement.  
  
"If I could take just a bit more of your blood, I'd like to have some time to study it. Perhaps experiment with it to find a permanent cure. See how your system is fighting it off, ECT," Simon suggested, standing up.  
  
"Sure, no problem," Michael said, holding out his arm for Simon. He couldn't help but be slightly frightened, though. What if the silver contaminated his system and he couldn't fight it off?  
  
SELENE  
  
A day later  
  
Selene loaded the gun, but then stopped herself, staring down at it. "You don't really think we'll need guns, do you?" She asked.  
  
Erika looked up. "We can't be too careful."  
  
"It isn't to fight off the Lycans, Selene," Kahn reminded her. She nodded, but still couldn't help but worry that something might happen to Michael. She quickly pushed that aside, though. She couldn't show any emotions.  
  
"Why don't you two finish packing your bags? I'll finish up in the armory," She said.  
  
Erika and Kahn exchanged looks, but did as was suggested, and walked out of the room. Selene had chosen Kahn and Erika to accompany her to New York. Kahn because he was her friend, and Erika because she distrusted her. After all, the saying went keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. Besides, now she would see if Erika truly wanted peace or not. Selene could judge her reaction openly.  
  
She placed three more guns into the suitcase, and then slammed down the lid, and then sat back, waiting for Erika and Kahn to return. While sitting, she thought back to Michael. How was she going to deal with having to explain her leaving. Selene had thought about this many times before, though. She simply wouldn't answer him if he asked. She couldn't hide the fact any longer that she missed Michael. Sure, she could hide it from others, but she wasn't going to hide it from herself anymore. She couldn't help but wonder if Michael thought about her. Then she quickly scowled, throwing that thought away. Now she was going too far in her Michael thoughts.  
  
"Thinking about anything interesting?" A teasing voice said from behind her. Selene jumped, and then turned around. There was a woman with thick blond curls to her shoulders and sun glasses covering her eyes, dressed all in black.  
  
"Who are you?" Selene demanded with irritation.  
  
"Name's Caelan," The woman offered, holding out her hand in a friendly gesture. Selene didn't take it. This made Caelan smile as she pulled her hand back. "So we are similar," She stated, thinking back to when Michael had offered to shake her hand, and she had done nothing.  
  
"Why are you in the armory?" Selene inquired, and then realized it was a stupid question. She turned around, bent on ignoring this strange woman.  
  
"I was looking for you, actually."  
  
"Oh?" Selene asked; slight humor in her voice. "And what do you need me for?"  
  
Selene felt the woman approach her. "Your thoughts drift. It's intriguing, but they pull back to one subject." She paused, waiting to see if she had Selene's attention. When Selene cocked her ear to hear better, the woman said, "Michael thinks about you too, you know."  
  
"You know Michael?" Selene asked. She turned around to look at Caelan.  
  
"He's helped me on an occasion. Or two, if he gets this right," She said to herself. Selene wanted to ask what she was talking about, but then dismissed it. This woman was simply weird. Selene opened her mouth to speak, but to her irritation, the woman spoke first.  
  
"You may be immortal, but in everything that is to come, life will be short lived. Don't pass up on love because you fear for what others may say. You've never been one to follow rules, don't start now," She advised. And then, she simply vanished. Selene looked around, surprised. That woman was definitely a strange one.  
  
Erika and Kahn came into the room together. "Are you all packed? The sun is going to be down in seven minutes," Kahn said. Selene nodded, and then picked up her two suitcases - one of guns, the other of clothing and such. For the time being, she was going to ignore what had just happened. She could worry about it later. Right now she had to get them to New York.  
  
"Let's go," She said.  
  
MICHAEL  
  
Mostly everyone else was asleep, but Michael couldn't. He was staring at the ceiling, thinking about Selene. He couldn't stop thinking about her lately. He closed his eyes, and Selene's face entered his mind. After a moment, Michael bolted up.  
  
"Simon," He whispered. Then he shouted the name out. He ran down the hall, stumbling on the now clean marble hall. He skidded into the lab and looked around. Simon was over in the corner, his head hunched over a microscope. Just him. When the door slammed shut, he looked up in surprise.  
  
"Michael? You should be resting," He said.  
  
"You know where all the other clans are, correct?" He demanded.  
  
Simon hesitated, staring at the now wide-eyed Michael. "Yes."  
  
"I want you to call them all up. Tell them to come here immediately. ALL of them, Simon," Michael said.  
  
"Michael, what is this all about?"  
  
"Something's going to happen. Something big," Michael stated.  
  
"Michael, you need to sit down. Calm yourself for a minute -."  
  
"No!" Michael cried, pulling away from Simon. "Call the other packs. Get them here NOW!"  
  
"Alright," Simon relented. He stepped away and headed over to the phone, giving Michael a nervous glance. He picked up a telephone book, and then dialed a number. He waited a moment, and then said, "Cal? It's Simon. I need you over here immediately." Pause. "I'm not sure. Call the other clans, get them over here." Another pause, even longer. "Only send the heads if you must, but get at least someone from each group over here. Michael's orders." Sigh. "Yes, THE Michael. Alright, goodbye."  
  
Michael slumped into the chair, relieved. Simon hung up the phone, and then walked slowly towards Michael.  
  
"Now will you PLEASE tell me why I'm summoning all the leaders here?"  
  
"Selene's coming," Michael said softly.  
  
Simon stared incredulously at him for a moment. "Alright, mate, I know you have this thing for Selene and all, but just because she's coming doesn't mean we have to -."  
  
"You don't understand!" Michael snapped angrily. "Selene is bringing news. BIG news - that concerns all of us."  
  
"Just how do you know all this, Michael? Did she contact you?"  
  
"Not exactly," Michael said.  
  
Simon frowned. "Michael, please tell me I didn't just have all the leaders of our clans called together because you had a dream."  
  
"It WASN'T a dream, Simon. It was more of a ... a vision. In it, Selene was telling me to gather all the members to the house. She needs to speak with all of us."  
  
Simon buried his head in his hands. "A vampire tells you to bring our packs together – under one roof – so she can tell us something important. Alright, let's just pretend for a moment that you WEREN'T hallucinating, and Selene DID actually contact you. Do you think of the danger she might be putting us in?!" Simon demanded.  
  
"Selene won't do that," Michael said.  
  
"Won't she? She's a vampire, Michael!" Simon cried.  
  
"She won't betray me like that!" Michael cried, jumping up.  
  
Simon looked at him coldly. "How well do you know her, Michael? A few months, no? You're going to risk all the lives of the Lycans because you have FEELINGS for the vampire. She left you, Michael. What makes you think she won't betray you?"  
  
Michael stumbled backwards, feeling as though he had been slapped. He'd never seen Simon like this. He seemed so cold and hating. Not the jester that Michael was becoming used to.  
  
Simon sighed, seeing the look on Michael's face. "I know that you trust her, Michael. Maybe with good reason – she did save your life. I'm just saying that maybe ... maybe you should think about us, first."  
  
Michael stared Simon in the eye. "Just trust me on this, Simon," He said.  
  
"I DO trust you, Michael. I just don't trust Selene."  
  
Michael grimaced. "If I'm going to stick around, you're going to have to learn to trust her," He said. Simon stared at him, surprised by the venom in his voice.  
  
"We'll see what happens. If she does come, I want to be by your side," He said. This made Michael smile.  
  
"It's always good to have a friend. Even if he doesn't believe what you say. How is it coming with the tests?"  
  
"Nice way to change the subject, Michael. Why don't you go and get dressed? Even if Selene doesn't show, the leaders will. Now could be a good time for unification. We'll discuss everything else once you're taken care of. If Selene's on her way here, she'll be traveling now. Go, take care," Simon said. Michael nodded.  
  
"I'll be back!" He called.  
  
Simon shook his head, causing his black bangs to whip him in the eye. "At least he's not having nightmares," He muttered to himself. Then he returned to his studies.  
  
SELENE  
  
On the plane  
  
They had chosen a jet plane that Kahn could pilot to take them to New York. Selene told him where they were headed, and then sat back in her chair. Even with the sun up, she hadn't slept. She'd been too busy preparing for the trip. She closed her eyes, remembering what Markus had told her about The Creature. With this THING out there, they really did need the Lycans. As glad as she was that the war would finally be over, she couldn't help but think that the circumstances were a slight problem. Then again, she couldn't help the idea of going to work. Fighting again.  
  
Selene peered out the window, not being able to help the feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was terrified of flying. She could just barely tolerate it. She quickly looked away and over to Erika, who was looking through a catalogue. There wouldn't be much reason for conversation there. She wished she had brought her lab top from Ordoghaz. At least then she could have had SOMETHING to do. She'd checked the guns several times already.  
  
She sat back. The only thing left to do was try to sleep. There would probably be little of that once she got to New York. After having her eye lids closed for a moment, Michael's face came into her vision. Smiling slightly to herself, she practiced what she would say. She told Michael that he would need to get all Lycans together, she had big news. Something bad was coming. Selene stopped herself there. Something was wrong. She opened her eyes again and looked to the cock pit where Kahn was flying. For a brief moment, it had felt as though her mind and Michael's was combined. Was that possible? She took in a nervous breath, and then closed her eyes. No more thoughts of Michael.  
  
Sleep was quick to encompass Selene. But it wasn't the normal dreamless sleep. Selene was once again pulled into that strange world with the little girl.  
  
The Dream  
  
Selene set a plate at the table. Three year old Sandra looked up at her, her long oak-brown hair framing her little face. Her blue eyes stared piercingly at Selene. She pouted.  
  
"I'm not hungry," She said, pushing the raw meat away.  
  
"Sandra, you will eat every bit of that," Selene told her harshly.  
  
"When's Daddy coming back?" Sandra asked, sticking her fork angrily in the meat.  
  
"Sandra, don't play with your food," Selene instructed, smacking the young girl's hand gently before she sat next to her. There was a glass of blood next to her, and she sipped it slowly. Sandra groaned. "Your father will be back soon," Selene said simply.  
  
Sandra pushed the plate away. Selene looked at her with annoyance. "Sandra," She warned.  
  
"I don't want to!" Sandra whined.  
  
Selene pushed the plate back, picked up the fork and put it in her daughter's hand. "EAT," She commanded.  
  
Sandra scowled at her mother. Anyone would know she was Selene's daughter, just by seeing that look. She didn't push it away, but continued to poke at it, her little head resting against her palm. There was a gentle knock at the door.  
  
Selene looked up and scowled. "Stay here," she warned her daughter. Sandra's head swiveled around as Selene went to the door. She cautiously pulled the door open, revealing Erika and her son, Christopher. Selene's shoulders drooped with relief.  
  
"Come in," she said, smiling at the two. Erika quickly pushed the little boy in, who ran over to Sandra to speak with her. Erika quickly closed the door behind her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Selene asked, concern crossing her face.  
  
"Markus came to us to tell us that we need to pack up and get out of here," Erika informed her.  
  
"What!?" Selene demanded. "We should stay and fight."  
  
"Mommy? Can I go to my room?" Sandra asked.  
  
"Go," Selene snapped sharply. Sandra looked at her like she was going to cry, and then took Christopher's hand and ran out of the room. Selene slumped onto the couch.  
  
"What great parenting," Erika said sarcastically. Selene threw her a look that simply said: SHUT UP.  
  
"What's going on?" Selene asked.  
  
"Gaerwn is flooding the castle," She said. "We've got to get out of here."  
  
"Where's Michael?" Selene demanded, jumping up.  
  
"He's with Markus and the others, leading the fight," Erika said.  
  
"Sandra! Christopher, we've got to go!" Selene called out. The children came out.  
  
"Mommy?" Sandra asked, looking nervous. She bit her lip with worry.  
  
Selene pulled a gun out and checked to make sure it was full. "Sandra, go with Aunt Erika to the safety quarters."  
  
"Where are they?" Erika demanded, taking her son into her arms. Selene grabbed Sandra's hand and motioned for Erika to follow them down the hall. She struggled with the venting.  
  
"Erika, help," She said. Erika quickly took one part of the vent and the two women heaved. The vent ripped off. Selene dug her long nails into the end of the brick, and pulled, revealing a hidden hallway. She pulled Sandra close to her.  
  
"Stay with Erika, Sandra," She said.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Erika asked as she slid in, and then stood up. Christopher followed her, clinging to his mother.  
  
"I'm going to go and fight," Selene replied. She gently pushed Sandra through.  
  
"I think Sandra could use her Mother," Erika said with irritation.  
  
"Michael needs me," Selene replied. "Follow through down the tunnel to the hidden room. Try to get others with you, if you can find them, and DON'T give yourselves away."  
  
Sandra ran out and wrapped her Mother in her arms. "I'll see you soon, right Mommy?"  
  
"Of course," Selene told her.  
  
"I love you, Mommy," Sandra told her.  
  
"I love you too, Sandra. And so does Daddy. Now go with Aunt Erika."  
  
"Yes Mommy," Sandra said. She backed away from the door, and Selene pushed the brick wall back into place.  
  
Quickly bending the candelabra that was on the wall locked the brick door. She hurriedly heaved the ventilation gate back on, and then marched to the door. She pulled it open, and was surprised to see Gaerwn standing there. He reached out and pulled her to him, turning her around so her back was to his chest. He wrapped his arm around her throat and his other hand reached out and twisted hers, forcing the gun to the floor.  
  
"Where's the girl," He growled.  
  
Selene didn't answer; she just struggled in his grip, trying to get some air. He twisted her arm again, and she couldn't stop the small groan from escaping. "I'll ask you again, where's Sandra?" He demanded.  
  
"Go to hell," Selene managed to murmur.  
  
"Wrong answer," Gaerwn snapped. He shoved a knife in Selene's back, and then dropped her to the floor. Selene lay there, gasping for air. "Take her into custody!" He called to two of his guards. They rushed forward, and pulled her to her feet.  
  
Gaerwn stepped up to her, and evil smile on his face. "I will find the child. And when I do ..."  
  
"Selene!" Someone exclaimed.  
  
The image of the dream faded away, and Selene's eyes jerked open. She stared with surprise at Erika.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"We're approaching Rochester," Erika told her. "We'll be arriving soon."  
  
Selene nodded.  
  
"Hold on tight you guys, we're landing," Kahn said, looking out at them from his headquarters. It didn't take long for them to arrive. After they had landed, they rented a car, and Selene drove to where the Lycan's safety house was. They pulled up around the corner.  
  
"Leave everything in here. If you must, hide one gun. We won't need it, but just in case," Selene told them. They did as she suggested, not arguing about it. Then they marched to the door. Selene gave an irritated knock, and waited for the door to open. When it did, a gun was pointed at her head.  
  
"Welcome back, vampire," Carr said, an evil smile twisted onto his face. 


	8. Meeting With Markus

(Thanks to new reviewer, DarkMoon. The tale of the creature shall be in the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait  
  
neverneverland: The dream sequences that are shown with Sandra and Selene are actually dreams that Selene's having.)  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN MEETING WITH MARKUS  
  
To everyone's surprise - and even her own - Erika's fist knocked outwards and collided with Carr's arm, causing the gun to skid across the ground. His surprise gave Selene enough time to pull her gun out and point it at the Lycan.  
  
"Don't move," She said threateningly. Kahn picked up Carr's gun and tucked it away. Carr growled at her angrily.  
  
"What are you doing back here?" He demanded.  
  
"I need to speak with Michael," Selene said, her arms steady. Carr just let out a hollow laughter. It didn't seem normal at all. He took a step closer to her.  
  
"Your precious HYBRID isn't here to protect you now," He said, his face snarling when he spat out 'Hybrid'.  
  
Selene narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't need Michael to protect me," She said angrily.  
  
Carr spat at her feet, hatred and disgust showing on his face. "Now that the Creature's been awoken, you will get what you deserve," He said.  
  
"You know about the creature?" Erika asked, taking a step forward.  
  
Carr spun his head, and looked her over, forcing her to nervously step back again. "I work for him," He said, a wicked smile crossing his lips.  
  
Selene took her chance, and three gun shots sounded throughout the Lycan home. Carr fell to the ground, his body quickly shriveling and then disappearing. Selene's arm pulled back. "Not anymore," She said.  
  
"What's going on out here!?" Someone shouted. People – Lycans – began to stir. Instantly, guns loaded with UV bullets were pointed at the three 'intruders'. Murmurs from the crowd emerged.  
  
"Vampires," One said.  
  
"So the word is true. She has returned," Another spoke softly. Someone strolled forward.  
  
"Dismantle your weapons," The woman said. She met Selene's eyes. Seeing no choice, Selene surrendered, raising her arms and letting the gun slip from her hands. Erika and Kahn looked at each other, and then followed Selene's example.  
  
The woman gestured to two men, who collected the guns. She didn't lower hers, though.  
  
"We're only here to speak with Michael," Kahn said stiffly. Erika looked nervously around the room, but tried not to show her fear.  
  
"Back down, Anaya," A familiar voice said. Simon stepped up. "Michael will see you," He told them.  
  
The woman known as Anaya growled low at Simon. "We believe that they killed Carr," She said.  
  
Simon searched Selene for any trace of truth. But her face remained stony. "Michael will sort it out."  
  
"But Simon -."  
  
"MICHAEL WILL SORT IT OUT," Simon said curtly, giving the woman a warning glare. She frowned, and then spun on her heels, marching out. "Follow me."  
  
Without a word, they did as they were told and walked up to Michael's office, the Lycans staring curiously at this scene. Once the door was open, Simon gestured to the two chairs in the room. Erika and Selene sat, Kahn left standing. Wordlessly, Simon left the room. When he approached the 'mob scene' downstairs, he stopped to hear what they were saying.  
  
"What's going on, Simon?"  
  
"Why are there vampires here?"  
  
"Does Michael know about this?"  
  
"Please, go back to your rooms. Michael will make an announcement in the morning. Stay in your rooms until then," Simon instructed. The others were hesitant, but they did as they were told. With that, Simon went to Michael's room to tell him of Selene's arrival.  
  
While Simon was doing that, Selene was pulled back to what Caelan had told her before she left. "You may be immortal, but in everything that is to come, life will be short lived. Don't pass up on love because you fear for what others may say. You've never been one to follow rules, don't start now."  
  
Should Selene do as she was advised, and tell Michael about how she felt? It could wait until after everything had been taken care of, but she knew she had to tell him.  
  
Erika turned to Kahn. "What if they've formed an alliance with the Lorkai?"  
  
Selene's head jerked up, and she looked at the two of them, realization dawning on her.  
  
"This could be a death trap," He told the two. Selene glanced out the window of the office, and then went to Kahn.  
  
"Turn around," She instructed. He stared incredulously at her, but then did as she said. She pulled off the backpack that held pictures of surveillance from their spies, and other stuff they may have needed to convince Michael. She struggled for a moment, and then managed to unlatch a hidden part at the bottom. She pulled out two guns, and handed one to each of them.  
  
"So that's why it was so heavy," Kahn commented.  
  
"You had your doubts," Erika acknowledged, impressed as she took a gun.  
  
Selene ignored the comment, and said, "In your coats, every pocket contains a package of bullets. You'll have to dig around for them because they've been hidden well." With that she took out a gun for herself.  
  
"I thought you said we wouldn't hurt any of them?" Erika asked.  
  
Selene looked at her. "If they're working with the enemy, there will be no reasoning," She stated. With that she locked her gun into place, hiding it in her boot.  
  
Michael's room  
  
Simon strolled into the room, staring at Michael, who was now gazing outside. "You'll be happy to know that Selene and two of her VAMPIRE friends have arrived," He snapped.  
  
His angry attitude drew Michael to look at him, confused. Fury was sketched all over Simon's face.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"What's WRONG?" Simon demanded, taking a step inside, slamming the door behind him. "One of ours is dead. Remember Carr?"  
  
"Selene did it?" It wasn't really a question.  
  
"I don't think she should stay," Simon voiced. He tried looking confident. "It's one thing to joke with you, knowing she's not even near here. But I don't think it's safe for everyone else if she's to be here."  
  
Michael looked down; embarrassed. "I know," He said softly. He met Simon's eyes as he then tossed him a gun. "Loaded with UV rays. If there's any trouble, I want you to shoot."  
  
Simon stared at him in surprise. "You're choosing us over her?" He asked.  
  
"I said if anything goes wrong. I won't be able to do it," He said simply with a shrug. "Don't make me regret giving you that gun, though. Where are they?"  
  
"Your office," Simon stammered.  
  
"Let's go then," Michael instructed. If it came down to it, he would have to defend these Lycans – they trusted him, and he HAD taken their position of leader. He had made his choice, now what was to come?  
  
Michael pushed open the office door, Simon following quick in pace behind him. He refused to look at them until he was seated, though. When he did look up, his breath caught in his throat. There she was, sitting before him. Her face a disguise as always.  
  
"Why are you here?" He asked, his voice sounding stronger than he felt.  
  
"We've come to discuss a peace treaty," Selene said. Simon's surprise was evident.  
  
"Just you three?" Michael asked, looking a bit confused.  
  
"Markus has sent us," Erika stated. Selene threw her an annoyed glare for speaking up.  
  
"We're here to discuss a peace treaty between the Lycans and the Vampires," Selene added.  
  
"First, who's Markus?" Michael asked.  
  
"He's the last remaining vampire elder," Simon reminded him. Michael nodded.  
  
"If he's the leader, why isn't he here to discuss the terms of the treaty?" Michael demanded.  
  
"Selene wouldn't tell him where you were," Kahn said. Selene winced at him saying this.  
  
"For safety reasons," Selene said, getting irritated that the conversation was drifting from the main point. "I'm here to represent the vampires in any treaty; Erika and Kahn are for witnesses."  
  
Michael fell silent. Finally, he said, "You really want peace?"  
  
"Yes," Selene said.  
  
"Then why are you still attacking us?"  
  
Confusion crossed all of the vampire's faces.  
  
"Attacking you?" Erika asked. She looked from Selene to Kahn, and then back at Michael. "None of us are left in this vicinity."  
  
"She's right. All the vampires have been united under a different regime, in an entirely different area," Selene added. "And there are no Lycans where we are."  
  
Michael and Simon exchanged glances. "Impossible," Simon stated. "We killed off at least thirty just a week before."  
  
"The Lorkai," Erika said.  
  
Selene looked at her, and then nodded. "Have you aligned yourselves with anyone else? Any other type of creatures?" She asked.  
  
"No," Michael said slowly.  
  
"Caelan," Simon reminded him.  
  
"Right. There WAS a woman," Michael said. "We thought she was a vampire, which made us hesitant to side with her, but a certain situation called for the alliance. When she and I went in, it was revealed that she was something entirely different."  
  
"Could you explain everything that happened?" Selene asked, now slightly interested. He had said the woman's name was Caelan, and that's who she had spoken to earlier. With that request, Michael began to tell his tale of what had recently happened.  
  
Markus's quarters  
  
Markus pushed open the door and stepped into the room. It appeared to be a large sitting room, but was actually his office. Closing the door he leisurely walked over to the fireplace and tossed a lit match in. The fire blazed, warming the room up. He slowly turned around, and looked at his desk. The comfortable chair was turned away.  
  
"I know you're here," He said.  
  
The chair spun around, and Caelan was staring back at him. "You know me oh too well," She said, a mischievous smile playing on her lips.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"I've been a very naughty girl," Caelan said.  
  
"You've been very stupid, that's what you've been. What were you thinking!?"  
  
Caelan stood, and came around the desk to face him. "You said you wished Amelia's coven to be gone. Now it is."  
  
"I never said to awaken Gaerwn," Markus snapped, now staring at her furiously.  
  
"Calm down. Everything is falling into place."  
  
"There's more than you're sharing, Caelan. What does your Father think of your betrayal?" Markus asked. Caelan grimaced.  
  
"Don't you mean my Mother's?" She sneered. "It doesn't matter. He has no right to say what anyone should do. You know my Mother hated him."  
  
"I see the subject of your Father still irks you. Where have you been lately?"  
  
"I've become caught up in a few things."  
  
"What are you up to, Caelan? I know you – I practically raised you. You've got a plan up your sleeves," Markus said.  
  
"Aren't you the suspicious one? Alright, I'll share some of it. But first, I see you've done as I asked," She said, turning away.  
  
"I didn't have much of a choice, Caelan. We need the Lycans help. We need all the help we can get," Markus admitted gravely.  
  
A dark smile crept to Caelan's lips. "Yes. And sending Selene was an even better way of getting that peace," She said.  
  
"What does Selene have to do with anything?" Markus demanded.  
  
"It isn't just Selene, Markus. It's Michael, as well. They'll play a very crucial roll in what shall happen next." When she turned back to him, she had a crazed look in her eye.  
  
"Is it really about them, Caelan?"  
  
The woman laughed. "He's a hybrid, Markus – like you. His power is great, but neither he nor you are meant to defeat Gaerwn. But his grandchild ..." Caelan brought her fingers together, and cocked her head to the side, resting on her hands.  
  
"You always said there was more to the story than just the fact that only a Hybrid would kill your Father." Markus grinned as Caelan looked angrily at him.  
  
"As far as I'm concerned, YOU'RE my Father. You weren't the one locked away in a tomb," She said. Then nodded. "You're right, though. Come here."  
  
He approached her beside the globe. "Look closely," She whispered. She waved her arm over the globe. Soon all the continents disappeared, and a milky mist formed around it. In the center, a picture began to emerge. Markus soon recognized Selene, Erika and Kahn on one side of the desk. The other had two men. One was obviously Michael, but he wasn't sure about the other. Probably a Lycan.  
  
Caelan smirked. "They're talking about me," She said. "They think I'm the enemy."  
  
"How exactly do they know you?" Markus inquired.  
  
"I told you he had Kay. I acquired some assistance from Michael," She explained. Markus frowned.  
  
"You just wanted to make yourself known," He accused. She just shook her head, her eyes drawn to one of the men. Markus couldn't hear what they were saying, but he caught the word, 'Michael' out of Selene's mouth, and the other man answered her. So that was his infamous counterpart. That would mean that Caelan was paying attention to the Lycan at his side. He studied her face, and caught a strange gleam in her eye. Markus wanted to gag. Caelan LIKED the Lycan! It was alright for any others, but Caelan was like his daughter. He wouldn't see her with the dog. He could stand working together, but not to see Caelan with one. Besides, she could never have a relationship.  
  
"It was pure luck that your Vampire found Selene. Soon her daughter will be born. And after her, we'll be able to finally bring Gaerwn down." She waved her hand over the globe again, to reveal a young woman of about eighteen standing at a curb. Her loosely curled oak brown hair fell down the middle of her back. She had on brown leather and sunglasses. She looked around, before crossing the street.  
  
"That's Sandra, future mother of our savior," She said.  
  
"Show me her child," Markus commanded.  
  
Caelan looked at Markus, and the globe returned to normal. "I can't even see the child. I don't know if it will be male or female. I know nothing."  
  
"Then how do you know she will have the child?"  
  
"Her future is already cast in stone. Michael and Selene's attraction is meant to bring about Sandra's existence. The father of the child isn't as fortunate. If he isn't conceived, Sandra's destiny could be altered."  
  
"So why don't you tell the parents they need to have him?" Markus asked with irritation.  
  
"It isn't that simple," Caelan snapped. "His parents aren't as likely to end up together. And if it doesn't happen naturally, it won't happen at all."  
  
Markus stared at her. "You've been thinking about this for a long time, haven't you?"  
  
"I want my peace. That can't happen if my Fa – if Gaerwn is still alive." She looked up at the ceiling. "I only have a few minutes left," She said softly. "Let me leave you with this – You are like Selene. You both have someone on your mind. Tell her, before it's too late."  
  
She turned, but Markus caught her elbow. She looked back at him. "Stay away from the Lycan, Caelan," He warned. She narrowed her eyes at him and then pulled her arm back before disappearing.  
  
Michael's office  
  
"Now that you know that, can you explain to me why you killed Carr?" Michael asked.  
  
Selene looked nervously to Kahn. "I think there was something Carr was hiding from you," Selene said slowly. "Now it's our turn to share a story with you."  
  
...  
  
(Well that's it for now. Let me know what ya think) 


	9. Still More

(ALRIGHT! Dad's got a computer. =Start dancing happily around the room, then stops= so sorry. Okay, here's the new chapter, oh ...

Neverneverland: About if Michael's having the dreams or not ... you'll have to wait and see ... (mwahahahah) =Psychotic evil laughter continues=)

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**STILL MORE**

...

Selene took a deep breath, prepared to reveal the tale that Markus had told her and the other vampires. "Back in ancient times – before Sonja and the war, before Vampires and Lycans, there was said to be a creature that roamed the world. A creature born of a demon and a human. He is said to be a legend, but we now know better. He wreaked havoc against all humanity, until the vampires were created. When this demon discovered that there were more immortals, he set himself out to eliminate these 'threats'. There were some vampires who chose to side with him. He altered their DNA, making them vampires, but to a stranger degree. These creatures are known as the Lorkai: The protectors of the creature. A great war was to come – worst than the one we've been in. The creature would summon an army from the greater Underworld, and destroy all vampires and Lycans in his way. It was then that one of the Lorkai sided with the elders. This girl wasn't a Lorkai by choice. Her Father being the creature made her one by birth. She apparently hated what she was, so she agreed to help. The details are unknown, but somehow they managed to get the Creature locked away in a tomb so he could rest. He's been that way until now."

"What happened?" Simon breathed, awed by the story.

"We're not certain, but somehow the creature has been awoken, and he's out to destroy all vampires and Lycans that are against him. He'll raise his army and we'll be helpless. We might still have a chance if we work together. We killed Carr, because he told us that he works for the creature." Selene said. She threw accusing eyes at Simon as she said, "There may be more spies here."

"You said that the Lorkai was made up of vampires. How could Carr be one? He was definitely a Lycan," Michael stated.

"He's altered their DNA as he did with the vampires. Now that Lycans aren't being forced to serve the Vampires, they're easier victims," Kahn stated.

Selene scowled. "Which is why you can't trust anyone. Carr was sent to give us the warning. There may be more out there," She stated.

"How do you know that there aren't any vampires who are spies?" Simon countered.

"We don't," Selene said simply.

"Look, Selene doesn't trust anybody else but Kahn," Erika said.

"Then why are you here?" Michael asked her.

"Because if there were any shooting, there would be a chance of getting rid of me, right Selene?" Erika asked.

Selene hissed angrily at her, but didn't reply. "Do we have an alliance or not?" She demanded.

Michael and Simon exchanged nervous glances. "I have to be concerned about my people," Michael said slowly, causing Selene to raise her eyebrows in surprise. "Do you have any proof of what you say?"

"Judging by your encounter, I'd think you'd believe us," Selene snapped.

"I have to be certain."

"Michael -."

"Do you?"

Selene sighed. "Show him, Kahn," She said.

Kahn pulled out the pictures and showed them to Michael. He looked them over, seeing the strange mangled bodies of vampires and Lycans. He looked away, handing them to Simon.

"I think I'm going to be sick," He said.

"Didn't you say you were going to be a medic?" Simon asked with amusement. Selene couldn't stop the smile from showing on her face, but quickly hid it when Simon glared at her. "What does this prove?"

"That's what the Lorkai has done to our kinds," Erika told him.

"And they won't stop there," Selene added. Simon handed the pictures back to Selene, who had Kahn put them away. "Do we have an alliance or not?"

"We do," Michael said.

"What!?" Simon demanded. "I know I said I'd hear them out, but do you honestly believe this!?"

"You weren't there, Simon. You didn't see what I saw. There's no way they would be lying. I'm sure if you could finally get Kailyn talking again she'd tell you the same thing," Michael said.

Simon took in a heavy breath. "I won't endanger my family because -."

"Enough. Simon, I asked you to trust my judgment. They haven't attacked us yet, have they? Please trust me now."

Selene was in awe. Michael had become a leader. Simon grimaced, but said nothing. Out of nowhere, Michael laughed. Everyone in the room stared at him as if he were crazy.

"I just can't believe I'm going to tell the rest of the Lycans such a ridiculous story," He stated.

"But it's true," Erika exclaimed.

"I know. I know it's true. But if Simon doesn't believe it, do you really think anyone else will?"

"If they want to survive they will," Selene stated. Michael rubbed at his eyes.

"How are we supposed to find traitors?" Michael asked.

"We can't. Not unless they make themselves open," Selene replied gravely.

"I was hoping that we could just have a peace treaty without more war," Michael said sadly.

"What's worse, Michael? Vampires and Lycans killing each other, or vampires and Lycans working together for their own survival?"

"Yeah, I know," He replied softly. "How do we write out this treaty?"

Selene looked to Kahn, who took out a document that had already been written. "Simply sign on the dotted line."

The Lycan dining hall

Selene pushed open the doors to the dining hall, Erika and Kahn right behind her. Behind them were Michael, Simon and Raze.

"You wouldn't happen to have blood, would you?" Erika asked hopefully.

"We have some," Michael admitted. "Sometimes, blood is better than flesh."

Raze moved closer to Michael. "I think this is a bad idea," He whispered sharply in Michael's ear. Selene caught his statement, and turned around. She looked back at Kahn and Erika, who were watching her, and then she took off her coat, and placed it on the table.

"Selene -," Kahn tried to say.

"Do it," She snapped. The other two took off their coats and put them with hers.

"What are you doing?" Simon asked.

Selene bent down and pulled a gun out, quick to disarm it and allow the bullets to fall in her arm. She then placed them on the table as well. Kahn and Erika hesitated, and then did the same. Selene stepped up to Michael, and then met Raze and Simon in the eye.

"We're entirely disarmed. Is that good enough for you?" She hissed.

No one said anything. Kahn watched Selene with slight admiration, but Erika looked down. "We aren't being threatened by you. We're two groups of immortals working together for a similar purpose. We have no reason to be afraid. Neither do you. There are only three of us, and no one else knows your whereabouts. If we wanted you dead, we would have done it already. Vampires aren't for lowly trickery." She spat on the floor. "I'm ashamed by your mistrust."

"Forgive me for not trusting a VAMPIRE," Raze said sharply.

Everyone expected Selene to lash out on him, but she didn't. She just turned and walked away. "Where's your blood?" She asked, trying to control her voice.

"Simon, bring out a cooler of blood for our guests," Michael said. Then he turned to Raze. "I want you to go and dispatch groups to meet the Lycan Ambassadors. Simon can show you where they will be arriving."

"No need. I already know," Raze growled. He threw one more glare at the vampires and then marched angrily out of the room.

Michael hesitated, before walking up to Selene. The two looked awkwardly at each other, before Michael offered her and the rest to take a seat. They did so without a word.

"Where have you been?" Michael finally asked.

Selene opened her mouth to reply, and then closed it. Wow, how had things become so uncomfortable? "Here and there," She finally said. Once more there was silence, soon interrupted by Simon bringing out the cooler, leaving the vampires to drink.

"Where's Raze?" He asked.

"He went to meet the ambassadors," Michael replied. Simon frowned and took a seat next to Michael.

"When are you going to tell Markus that we've agreed?" Michael inquired.

"As soon as we can," Kahn replied.

"How did you get here?"

"Kahn flew a jet over here. The plan is to return tomorrow night and try and get things organized," Selene said.

"So you won't be staying for long?" Michael asked; disappointment in his voice.

"Selene will," Kahn stated. This was news to Selene. She gawked at him.

"What?!" She demanded, furiously.

"Markus's orders. Erika and I are to return while you stay here."

"You're not leaving without me!" Selene snapped. She jumped up, and was now looking at her fellow comrades with anger.

"It's alright, I'll stay," Erika said. "The reason Markus wanted us to return was to bring him and a few others down."

"He promised he wouldn't attack," Selene said.

"We aren't going to attack, Selene," Kahn said stiffly, afraid of Selene's rage.

Michael and Simon looked at each other. "Explain how this makes sense," Simon said. He was now glaring at Erika and Kahn.

"If we're going to work together we're going to have to communicate," Kahn stated. "Markus will be flown down here so we can establish battle plans."

"We have to trust each other," Michael agreed with a sigh. "There's no way we can know for certain that this isn't just a trick. I for one wouldn't mind meeting with Markus. But it has to be away from here, understood?"

"We wouldn't know how to get here, anyways. Selene drove."

"I'm surprised she remembered how to get here, considering she was asleep when we brought her," Simon stated. Selene simply looked away without a word.

"Are you almost done?" Michael asked.

"Yes."

"The sun will be up shortly. Do you have any rooms without windows?" Erika asked.

Yes, we do. Follow me," Michael said. He stood, and the others did the same. They walked around for a little while, until Michael approached a door.

"Selene and, umm ..." Michael quickly realized that Selene had never introduced the other vampires.

"Erika and Kahn," Selene said, realizing her own slip up.

Michael nodded. "Selene and Erika can sleep in here. Across the hall, Kahn will stay, alright?"

The vampires nodded. Kahn started in for his room, and Erika opened theirs. Selene just stared at Michael. SAY SOMETHING, YOU IDIOT, she scolded. To her shock, she wrapped her arms around him in a quick hug, and said, "Thank you." Then she realized it, and pulled away. Both Michael and Erika stared at her in shock. Selene retreated quickly into the room, and Erika did the same, closing the door unsurely behind here.

Michael looked over at Simon, who was gawking. "That was unusual," He said. Then he shook his head. "Most unusual." With that he walked off. Michael was quick to follow him.

"What's the news with my tests?" He asked.

"Negative," Simon said, smiling to himself. "All the silver nitrate is out of your system. This is an amazing breakthrough. It may come in handy in this new war."

"Yes," Michael agreed softly. Then he went back to his room to sleep.

(Sorry this is so short, people. My brother's bugging me to get on)


	10. Time Filler

(Also sorry if some parts go kind of fast. I'm not in the mood for writing speeches and such)

**CHAPTER NINE**

**TIME FILLER**

Selene awoke with a start, and stared startled into Michael's face.

"Whoa," Michael said, moving back.

"What are you doing in here?" Selene demanded as she sat up.

"I was just coming to wake you up. Erika's feeling bothered by the fact that she has to face the Lycans alone," Michael said.

Selene wiped at her sweat covered face. "Why doesn't she have Kahn with her?" She asked.

"He left about an hour ago to get Markus," Michael replied.

"What!?"

"Relax. Are you feeling alright? You don't look too good," Michael said with concern.

"I'm fine," Selene snapped. "Why did you let Kahn go?!"

"Selene, you have to trust them," Michael said.

Selene seemed taken aback. She said nothing, and pushed Michael out of her way. "Where _is_ Erika?" She finally asked.

"Hiding out with Kailyn," Michael said.

"I thought you said Kailyn refused to speak with anyone else," Selene said.

"She won't. Erika just marched in there. She said that if Kailyn was going to force herself to be miserably alone, she would join her." Selene's jaw dropped. That didn't sound like Erika.

"Oh," She managed. "Can you show me to them, then?" She'd rather be with the snobbish vampire and strange human than with the Lycans. Michael nodded.

"Alright." He got up and the two marched to where Kailyn was staying. Michael knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Kailyn called.

Selene ignored the reply and pushed the door open. Crouching on the floor Kailyn and Erika were playing a card game. "What are you doing?" She demanded. Kailyn looked up. Her face hardened when she saw Michael.

"Please leave," She said, her voice almost trembling. Michael took the hint, and said goodbye to Selene as he left. Selene turned to the closing door, and then looked back.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"Kailyn's teaching me this card game," Erika said. She glanced up at Selene, and then looked back down.

"You could play if you want to," Kailyn said softly, not looking at Selene.

"I'll just watch," Selene replied, sitting on the bed.

Erika eyed the three cards on the floor, and then put another one down, a three of clubs. Kailyn grinned, and then snatched the card up, putting the three of spades over it and adding it to a small pile on the floor. Erika grimaced.

"What exactly are you playing?" Selene asked.

"SOMB," Kailyn replied. "Steal the Old Man's Bundle."

"But there's no old man," Selene pointed out. Erika grinned.

"That's what I said," She stated.

"Well what's the plot?" Selene asked.

Kailyn sighed with annoyance, and looked angrily up at Selene. "I thought you said you were going to watch," She snapped.

Selene sat back and said nothing as the two continued their game. In the end, Kailyn proclaimed that she had won.

"What?! I demand a rematch," Erika said. Kailyn shrugged.

"You'll lose," She threatened.

"We'll just see," Erika said. Kailyn started to shuffle the cards.

Selene fidgeted on the bed. She had to have _something_ to do. Kailyn noticed this and looked at her. "Do you want to play?" She asked.

"No!" Selene snapped.

"Are you _sure_?"

"I don't want to play the stupid game."

Kailyn bit back a grin and then dealt the cards out to Erika and then herself. She laid four cards out on the floor. Selene leaned in closer to try and understand what the game was about. She peered over Erika's shoulder at her cards. Erika looked thoughtful, and then took out an ace of hearts and picked up the ace of diamonds, and put them to the side, starting a pile. Selene looked over at Kailyn, who silently pulled a card out of her deck and put it on top of Erika's little deck. She then pulled them back, revealing the ace of spades now on top. It wasn't long before Selene had caught onto how to play the game. After a little while, Erika was looking at her cards, trying to find a card to put out.

"Use that one," Selene said, pointing to the King of Spades. Erika glared at her, and then pulled the card out and stole Kailyn's pack.

"I was going to do that anyways," Erika murmured. Erika managed to win the game by a card, since she had more cards in her deck than Kailyn did.

"Can I play?" Selene finally asked. Kailyn nodded, and Selene took a seat on the floor, getting ready to play a card game.

Elsewhere

Michael walked up to Simon, who now sat in the lounge reading.

"Taking a break?" He asked.

"Just a little one," Simon said stiffly. "I hear the council reached a decision."

"Oh?" Michael asked nervously. "When are they going to tell us about it?"

"They want to see you. _Only_ you at the moment. They're in the meeting room." Michael nodded and started to walk away. "Oh, and Michael! Good luck."

"Thanks," Michael said. Then he disappeared out the door. Simon looked over at Derek.

"I think it would be best if you were to check on Kailyn," He said. Derek nodded and left. Simon looked around, and then returned to his reading.

Derek pushed open the door to Kailyn's new homestead, and stared in shock to see the two vampires on the floor playing a game with her.

"What's this!?" He bellowed, now looking furiously (and mistrustfully) at the vampires. Kailyn stiffened. Selene narrowed her eyes at him.

"Get out," She said.

"You can't tell me to get out," Derek told her, taking a step inside.

"Get out," Kailyn said.

Derek froze. "You'll let _them_ in here, but not _me_? Or Nikki, or Dane!?" He shouted. Erika stood.

"She can't face you just yet," She said simply. Selene looked from Derek, to Erika, to Kailyn, and back again. Selene stood, and took Erika's arm gently, meeting Derek's eyes.

"Do you want to play with us?" She asked.

Erika's jaw dropped in shock. Selene had seemed to change over night. Lately she'd been becoming more ... humane. Erika resolved to ask Selene about it later, but now, she nodded in agreement.

"It's fun," She said.

"I don't think -," Kailyn started.

"Come on. We can try and work things out while we're at it," Selene said softly.

Derek's eyes were now practically bugging out of his sockets. "Uhh ..." He glanced at Kailyn, and then nodded his head. "Alright." The four sat down.

Michael sat nervously in a seat. "You've reached a decision?" He asked.

"Aiy," Kasper, an Irish Lycan with bright red hair said. He looked over Kia, and then the other Lycans, before looking back at Michael.

"And that would be ...?" Michael asked, hoping he wouldn't get in trouble for such ignorance.

"There doesn't seem to be much we can do. You've already signed the peace treaty, and we've been informed Markus is to arrive," Kia said gently.

Michael nodded, but Kia didn't continue. Instead, Paolo did. "We've all discussed it, and some of us have agreed to align ourselves with you. If what you say is true, then there is a major threat to handle."

"How many _have_ aligned," Michael asked hesitantly.

"Thirty of our forty packs have aligned with you. The others wish to have nothing to do with any of this," Kasper finished. He, Kia and Paolo were obviously the three in charge. Michael nodded his head. "Thank you," He whispered.

No one seemed to know what to say, so there was silence. The meeting was adjourned.


	11. An Alliance Begun and Her Secret

(Oh geez, I feel really bad. I promised to have the next chapter out by September, and here it is November, and I'm just updating. It's just been a little difficult, ya know? Anyways, enough of my babble. Here are some notes:

Some scenes I didn't feel suitable for writing (Actually, I just couldn't bring myself to write them), so that's why I eventually skip forward. I apologize for the inconvenience.

Sdakerrigan: LOL.

Thanks to S, Neverneverland and JeanB. Thanks for the reviews, love 'em

FLASHBACK: In the story, Selene has just returned to Michael's base with Kahn and Erika, where they proposed a peace treaty between Lycans and Vampires, in order to fight off the Lorkai, led by an ancient enemy known as The Creature (AKA Gaerwn). The previous chapter was a short little thing about Kailyn beginning to open up again to the werewolves, while plans for meeting with Markus are being made (and argued over). On with the story

(Oh yeah, and I'm not very good with negotiations, so this may seem a little stupid)

**CHAPTER TEN**

**AN ALLIANCE BEGUN AND HER SECRET**

Selene straitened up in her seat, and glanced over at Erika. The white-haired vampiress returned the look with a reassuring, yet nervous, smile. It wouldn't be much longer before Simon and Raze were to arrive with Markus and the few other vampires preparing for negotiation. Michael stood glaring out a window at the black night's sky with thought. Tonight, an alliance shall truly be formed, and then a new war shall come, an old war buried away in the ashes of this new one. Everything seemed to be taking on a different gleam in the lives of Vampires and Werewolves. Somewhere, a wolf howled into the night, alerting the quickly approaching presence of the vampire elder. All waited a moment longer, and when nothing happened they let out a relieved breath. Had there been another howl, it would have meant that it was dangerous, and the meeting premises should be evacuated immediately.

Over the past two days, while Selene and Erika had been staying at the Lycan safe house, they had come to know more Lycans. Soon to be fellow partners, these Lycans were willing to give the vampires another chance. Most of them, anyway. Some still didn't trust vampires, after losing family members to the war. It didn't take Selene long to notice that these Lycans were different than the ones in Budapest. According to Michael, they had rarely been bothered by vampires, so other than old grudges, they really didn't see them as much of a threat.

After several more minutes of thought, a car pulled up outside. Michael composed himself, standing up straight and waiting near the door. Everyone held their breath, waiting for the door to open. It didn't take too long, and several moments later, Raze pushed the door open and stalked into the room. He looked around, meeting Michael's eye before he moved out of the way, a low growl rising in his throat. Marcus stomped through the door, followed by two other Vampires and Kahn, Simon bringing up the rear.

"Michael, may I introduce Lord Markus Talbot, and two of the vampire congress, Draco Martyr and Jordan Serth," Simon said, giving a quick bow before he took his place beside to Michael.

The Lycan elder stiffened, and looked Markus over before stepping forward, a nod of approval. "Welcome," He said. "Should we begin?" He gestured to the large round table in the middle of the dark room.

"Fine, then," Markus said. Everyone quickly took a seat. Several moments later Michael began.

"It has come to my attention that you wish to form an alliance. Although I have been briefly informed as to these plans, I would like to hear them again, if you don't mind," He said.

"Not at all," Markus replied. "We – Vampires and Lycans – have been at war far too long now. I had always been against the war, Amelia and Viktor insisting that it was necessary. Now that they're gone, however, perhaps an alliance could be made. We could fight against The Creature together."

"Could you tell us more about this creature? Does it have any weaknesses?" Michael asked.

Markus shook his head. "Not that we're aware of. Gaerwn is an immortal, son of a demon and a human. If he finds a Vampire of Lycan to his liking, he will change then to be part of his order, the Lorkai. But this is for another time. Let's take care of these arrangements, first," Markus said.

"Fine. We'll need to find a place where we can easily join our forces," Michael said. If there were to be a surprise attack, we would need to be able to jump right into battle, and not have to wait for recruits."

"But where could we go?" A vampire wondered out loud.

Selene's head shot up. "I know of a place," She said. For some reason, it was almost as if a tree had gotten up and started singing. Everyone gawked at her. She ignored it, and stood. "There's an abandoned castle over is Scotland. It rather large, and would no doubt hold all the vampires and Lycan clans in this regiment."

"Is this so?" Markus asked with interest.

Selene nodded. "It could use a little fixing up, but it will be perfect. Everyone will be together, so we can ready troops easily. It's far out of public display, so the humans would never have to find out."

"It sounds perfect," Michael murmured.

"Very well. Negotiations will be settled, and we shall take this castle. Lycans and Vampires working together," Markus said.

"For a good cause," Michael added.

"Yes. Perhaps this will work better than we thought."

**E**ight** M**onths** L**ater

"Selene!" Erika called, dashing through the crowded hall of the castle to Selene's retreating back. "Selene!"

The dark haired woman turned around, and grimaced a little at Erika's entrance. Although the two were getting along quite well, still being nervous around the Lycans, Selene was irritated at _always_ having the vampiress by her side. She wanted some time to herself.

"Yes?" She snapped.

Erika frowned at the sharp tone, but said, "Its Simon – he says he's got something he wants us to look at," She said.

Selene frowned. "Such as …?"

"He wouldn't tell me," Erika growled.

"Fine, fine. Where is he?" Selene demanded.

"He's in the library," Erika said. Selene nodded, and then started walking off towards the library. Erika let out an annoyed sigh, and then followed after her. They stalked into the library where Simon was sitting at a table. He looked up, and gave a wary smile.

"Hello," He said.

"What news do you have?" Selene asked.

Simon's smile quickly dissipated. "Alright. Take a seat. I've just found an old book written by the Scots, and I have reason to believe it contains information on Gaerwn," He said.

"Does it mention how to destroy him?" Selene asked, sounding hopeful. Gaerwn had yet to actually find the Lycan-Vampire hideout, but sources said he was closing in.

"Something along those lines. The ancients and their ideas of riddles – got to hate 'em. There's a small paragraph which states: And so It rose, by the name of Grosswor, to become one of us. The mighty one shall come to be, and lead to the life of the chosen. Only two of mixes shall form one pure enough to defeat It, but only when the time has called for it," Simon read.

Selene blinked. "Well what the _hell_ does _that_ mean?" Erika demanded.

"It means nonsense," Selene replied. "I don't have time for this, Simon. I have a resistance to be building up."

"I have reason to believe you may be a carrier," Simon called out to her. Selene stopped, and looked back at him.

"A what?" She asked.

"The reading mentions two of mixes. The only way I can think of interpretating it is that hybrids mate, and the only two hybrids are Michael and Markus."

"Although that is very interesting, I don't think Michael and Markus can _have_ children," Selene glowered.

"You've misunderstood. I mean each will have an offspring. Since you and Michael are … close, I believe you may eventually become the mother of one of these mixes," Simon explained.

Selene stiffened, and then sat. "What about Erika?"

Simon looked at the blond. "You're close to Markus. I thought you might know of any romantic interests he might be taking," He told her.

Erika looked surprised. "Me? Why would I know any of that?"

"It is a theory I wish to test. Of course I will have to research this more, but if Michael and Selene were to have a child, and then Markus and another were to have a child, they would be very powerful. Perhaps these two will be the ones with the power to defeat Gaerwn. I'll have to ask for some confidentiality between the three of us on this, though. After all, it's just a theory in process."

"A ridiculous theory in process," Selene snapped. She got to her feet, and started out, Erika quickly behind her, leaving Simon alone.

He stared at the rapidly closing door with thought.

"Impressive idea," A smooth voice said from behind Simon. He spun around to see a young woman perched in the high window, peering out at the night. She turned to meet his eyes, showing him that she was wearing sunglasses. A small smile spread across her lips. "Hello Simon."

"Who are you?" Simon asked, taking a mistrustful step backwards.

The woman jumped down, and strolled closer to him, until their faces were inches apart. "You can't really tell me you don't remember me," She said with a pout. "You tried to kill me, remember?"

"Caelan," Simon stated.

The woman turned the book on the table to face her. "Good interpretation of such a tiny little blog," She said. Simon snatched the book away from her, which made her smile coyly. "Don't trust me now, do you?"

"I never trusted you," Simon said.

Caelan shook her head with a soft laugh, causing her curls to fly around and then settle gently on her face. "You still think I'm the enemy. I left Kay in your care, trusted _her_ with your kind, and still you think I'm your enemy."

"You seem to fit the description quite nicely," Simon said. "Why are you here?"

"Oh don't worry, my Father won't find out about this little rendezvous. As long as you don't tell, and I don't either," She said.

"Your father?" Simon asked with confusion.

"That creature your hunting. Gaerwn. He's my Father – much to my discontent. But shh, it's supposed to be a secret," She said. She turned and walked towards one of the bookcases, tossing her trench coat on a table as she did. Simon looked her up and down, with some interest, taking in her appearance. She glanced back at him temptingly, and then picked a book off of the shelf.

"Hmm … American democracy. Now why would you have a book like this?" She asked.

"Any book could be useful," Simon said distractedly. He looked away; towards the book discarded on the table. He cleared his throat and asked, "What do you know about this prophecy?"

"Oh, I know everything about it. Sixteenth century prophecy – Ryle Gowen. Very good poet, but couldn't write a prophecy for the life of him," She said.

"Did you know him?"

"You insult me," Caelan said. She searched through the book in her palm. "Sixteenth century – ha! How old would you think I am?" She spread out her arms and let Simon get a good look at her. She was dressed in a formfitting black cat suit.

"Err ..." Simon spat out, his mind blank. Caelan nodded her head and then turned back to her book.

"That's what I thought. But if you must know, I'm approximately four-hundred and twenty-six years this fall," She said.

"I never would have guessed," Simon said, finally finding his voice. "I don't know what you're here for, but you won't get it out of me."

Caelan disappeared, and then reappeared in front of Simon, her book gone. "Won't I? Who says I'm here for anything," She whispered; her breath warm on Simon's face.

He pulled away. "What are you looking for?" He asked; his eyes narrowed.

"Nothing, yet," She said. "Just letting you know I'm back. I plan to stick around this time, maybe visit with my sister. Maybe visit with you."

"I'd rather you didn't," Simon said dully.

Caelan's melodious laughter filled the room, and then her hidden eyes search his face. "I'll definitely have to visit with you," She whispered, her fingers creeping up Simon's chest. Then she pulled away and turned her back to him. "But that's for another time. I'll see you later, Simon."

She held out her hand, and her coat flew into it. She pulled it on, and then disappeared; leaving Simon to wonder if that had just really happened, or if it was just his imagination.

**SELENE**

"Who does he think he is, just assuming things like that," Selene grumbled, thinking about her little meeting with Simon earlier. She opened her door and slid in, slamming it shut behind her. "How dare he try to imply … that. He doesn't know anything about … that."

She settled onto her bed, her face in her hands. "Oh god," She whispered. There was no way some old dead guy could know … She hadn't told anyone yet. Couldn't. It wouldn't be too long until someone found out about her … her secret. Simon had gotten it right when he said that Selene and Michael had seemed pretty close, but he had no idea _how_ close. Selene was so terrified of the idea of having to be a … she couldn't even think the word, it was too ridiculous. Her, a mother? It didn't fit. Now with this theory of Simon's, it would soon get around that Selene and Michael may be able to have a child who could defeat the Creature. Little did they know they were already going to have the child. Seven more months before it was born. Seven months until … they would put her on a vampire's maternity break. She wouldn't be able to fight anymore, not while she was still raising the kid. This would be difficult. So for now, she decided to stick with the plan – don't let anyone know.


	12. Things Just Get Trickier

Oh, relief major. I though I was planning this story for no one. Alright, thanks to AngryTolkienPurist, iridescent eyes, Klineox, and Steph M. Still haven't heard which one of my characters you like better, though

Oh, Neverneverland, not sure if you're still reading, but if you are, I think this chapter answers a question you had earlier

iridescent eyes: I try to give more detail, but I'm not much of a detail person. I like to skip to the point, which for me is dialogue. I don't write in script format because there isn't enough detail, so this is sort of the way I go. I try to write a lot of detail, but after a while my story's lose it, sorry if it doesn't have enough. Exactly with the detail, though, because a lot of stories focused just on description is boring. I suppose there is a difference between description and detail, though, so I'll try to put in more detail. Also, I would like to say I don't think I'm going to go into great detail about what happened with Michael and Selene, being the reason why I left it out originally was because I couldn't think of how it came, but there might be a little info. Thanks for reviewing

AngryTolkienPurist: Thank you for reviewing. I tried to keep the chapters close together, but people were losing interest, they lose interest, _I_ lose interest.

Klineox: That's actually really funny, cuz I just noticed that, too. About Simon, that is. He was supposed to be a clownish smart guy, and somehow he's changed into an obsessed weirdo. I'm thinking it's just stress, but he'll be back to his normal weird self in no time … hopefully. Since I just noticed it and all, I think I'm going to say it's stress, yeah. Please review again

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**THINGS JUST GET TRICKIER**

Michael tapped lightly on the oak door before him. "Simon!?" He called hesitantly. "What's got you so held up in there?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Simon called, before pulling the door back. "You could have just come in, you know."

Michael stepped into the chamber where Simon was staying. The table and the desk were covered entirely with papers, and tossed hastily about. When Michael looked at Simon, he noticed the lack of sleep in his friend's eyes, and his messy appearance. Not to mention the stench that rose from not having bathed in at least two weeks.

"God, Simon! Didn't I tell you to take a shower or something?" Michael exclaimed, trying desperately not to cover his nose.

"What?" Simon asked with confusion. "Oh, oh yes, bathing. Just slipped my mind." He turned over to his papers and started shuffling through them.

"I don't see _how_ you could forget. Don't you realize how bad you smell?"

"Smell?" Simon lifted his arm and took a deep breath, before gagging. "Ugh! I see what you mean. I'm sorry Michael, I've just been preoccupied is all."

"Obsessed is more like it," Michael acknowledged with humor. He picked up a sheet of paper and turned it over. "What is this stuff you're working on, anyways?"

"Nothing!" Simon exclaimed, pulling the paper back and setting it on the table. He turned and gave Michael a semi-crazed smile. "What – what … what did you want to talk to me about?"

Michael looked his friend over for a few minutes, and then collapsed on the bed. "It's Marcus," He said finally.

"Ah, the great vampire elder," Simon deducted. "I was wondering how long it would be before you two needed to duke it out."

"No, no, it isn't like that," Michael said. "It just seems as recently he's been leaving all the work to me, and everyone has complaints while he's off on his own doing god knows what. Then there's Selene."

"Well, see, there's a topic."

"What's that mean?" Michael asked.

"Tell me of what's bothering you, my friend. The two of you have been getting pretty close, I daresay. Close enough to conceive?"

"What!?" Michael demanded, staring at Simon with shock.

"Yes, yes, I've spoken with Selene about this already," Simon replied, beginning to rummage through his desk. "Oh bother. You put something somewhere, it disappears right under your nose. Ah ha! Here it is." He pulled out the book he has shown to Selene and Erika a little over a week ago. "Continue. What's bothering you about Selene?"

"Uhh … She seems to be hiding something. Simon, what is going on?"

"Oh, uh, in a second, Michael. I seemed to have misplaced my mind at the moment," Simon said. He looked considerate, and then put the book down as he stepped forward. "You say she's been hiding something, eh?"

"I said she acts as if she's hiding something. She's thrown herself into battle plans and we haven't spoken in at least three weeks," Michael said. "Every time I try to talk with her, she makes an excuse to leave."

"Have you bedded her yet?" Simon asked.

"Huh?"

"You know. Have you two slept together?"

"Uh … I'm not sure what that has to do with anything," Michael said.

"Oh, it has plenty to do with everything. She may be drawing away because she fears it was a mistake. When was the last time you two were together in bed?"

"Simon -."

"Oh, don't be so fretful. Come on, I know you two have been banging. I'd ask for the details, but seeing the appalled look on your face, I'll just try and get to the bottom of this."

Michael frowned at him. "A month … maybe another two weeks," he finally admitted.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it? Bet it was good, eh?"

"Simon," Michael said, shaking his head with humiliation.

"Oh, don't try and hide it from me. I've been telling you needed to get some for a while. Although normally I'd disagree with the fact that it was a vampire, desperate times call for desperate measures," Simon said.

"What's this all about?" Michael asked.

"Well, look here," Simon said, pulling the book forward and passing it to Michael. The hybrid stared at it, dumbfounded.

"A book?" He asked incredulously.

"A very entertaining book," Simon said defensively.

Michael studied him. "You're getting weirder, and weirder," He finally said.

"But I do have some advice for you."

"This should be good," Michael said.

"Talk with Selene. Tell her if she doesn't sit down and talk with you, then you'll take her off of field work. This is important. You and Selene have something. And maybe, when you're through, you could explain to me how you made the ice queen melt," Simon said.

"Don't be crude," Michael snapped. Then he shook his head. "I will talk to her, though."

"Good idea," Simon said.

Michael looked thoughtful. "Then you and I will talk. You haven't been acting like yourself. Derek's worried."

"Derek's more concerned with Kailyn at the moment," Simon said, almost sadly.

"Derek's just at that age," Michael told him. "It may have been a while for you, but Derek seems to have a crush on Kailyn. And likewise."

"I know," Simon said. "Still, I do suppose I miss my partner in crime."

Michael stood and patted him on the shoulder. "Take a shower, Simon. And then maybe you and Derek should take a day out, do some father son activities together. A break from this gloomy room won't hurt you." With that he walked out.

Selene

"Ah!" Selene cried out, clutching her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Erica asked, pulling her up. Selene jerked away.

"I'm fine," She grumbled, causing Erica to grimace. "I just – I stretched the wrong way." She said quickly.

"You stretched the wrong way?" Erika asked doubtfully, folding her arms over her chest. Selene snarled at her.

"Yes, I did," She growled. She stood up strait, and glanced across the room to where Kailyn was watching them. "What?" She demanded.

"I didn't say anything," Kailyn said hastily, raising her arms to show innocence.

Selene narrowed her eyes and then grumbled some choice words under her breath. Erika looked her over, and then turned to Kailyn.

"Was she even moving?" She asked.

"I don't want to argue about this!" Selene snapped.

"Hey, hey, no one's arguing," Kailyn said, before laughing lightly. "You're too uptight, you know that?" She picked up her duffel bag and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Selene asked; now better from the sharp pains in her stomach.

"Ricky and I have combat training before dinner, remember? I'm supposed to meet her in five minutes," Kailyn explained.

"Oh," Selene relented. She glanced at Erika, who gave a wry smile. "Well … have fun."

"You too. See you at dinner!" Kailyn called as she backed out of the room.

Selene sighed, and then started for the door. Erika looked startled.

"Where are _you_ going?" She asked.

Selene stiffened. "To my bedroom," She said.

"We need to talk," Erika told her. Selene spun.

"About what?" She demanded.

"About what REALLY just happened. If I didn't know better I'd say you should see the doctor," Erika said.

"Well why don't you?" Selene growled.

"Because you're avoiding Michael," Erika replied.

"Michael isn't the only doctor," Selene said. "Besides, I don't _need_ to see a doctor."

Erika pursed her lips. "So you say. You may think differently, Selene, but we're stuck together in this, and we're going to have to learn to trust each other. I don't want to trust you and you don't want to trust me, but we're going to have to. Since Markus has commanded we work together, I'd appreciate it if you would just _try_. I know I've said this before -."

"Yes, you have said it before, and it's getting old. You don't see me jumping into your business," Selene exclaimed.

"I'm not jumping into your business!" Erika exclaimed. "I'm looking out for you! Damn it, Selene!"

"Just stick to looking out for yourself," Selene said snidely.

Erika let out a frustrated sigh, and then marched out of the room. Selene stared at her retreating head, and waited for the door to slam shut before she relaxed into a chair.

"Not really the best way to handle a situation, huh?" A voice asked. Selene spun around to see none other than Caelan strolling towards her.

"How long have you been standing there?" Selene asked, looking her over.

"How long have you been here?" Caelan countered. She sat down across from Selene.

"Impossible. We were in here alone," Selene said, narrowing her dark eyes at her.

"Oh, you are _never_ alone," Caelan said knowingly. "At least, not at this moment."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know what it means, Selene."

"Why is it that you always seem to pop out of nowhere?" Selene demanded.

"On the contrary. I always come from _somewhere_. But you want to know why I'm always meddling in your business. It's simple, really. Your business is my business," Caelan said. Suddenly a doughnut appeared in her hand, and she bit into it.

"How did you do that?" Selene asked in amazement.

"That's right," Caelan said when she swallowed. "You still don't know who I am."

"And that would be …?"

"Caelan, the oh so _dangerous_ 'enemy'," She said sarcastically. Then she started laughing. "Honestly, why would I leave my little sister in your hands if I were your enemy? I just don't get your thinking."

"Your Caelan," Selene said; her eyes wide. She reached to pull her gun out, but it disappeared and reappeared beside Caelan.

"There will be none of that. I just came to talk, honestly. I see you've done as I suggested."

"And that would be …?"

"Oh come now! Must I say it out loud? Oh fine. You got yourself pregnant. There, I said it."

"How do you know about that?" Selene demanded, jumping up. "No one knows about that."

"I can smell her," Caelan said.

"Her?" Selene asked, puzzled.

"Oh yes, your daughter. You've been dreaming of her long before the time she was conceived, of course? I trust you have some new insight."

"I don't understand."

"Of course you do! You just don't want to admit it." She swallowed the last bit of her doughnut, and licked at her fingers. "I sent you the dreams. Before you say it, I didn't make them up. I just showed you bits of the permanent future. There was also a bit of the hopeful future. You saw time with you and Sandra. Times you would have to come through together."

"How do you know so much about us?" Selene asked, now curious. "I mean, why are we so important?"

"Oh my dear, now _that_ is a secret! But I trust your _adorable_ friend Simon has a few … appropriate theories, hmm? Oh, come here, this should be good for you." She handed Selene a bowl full of warm blood that had just appeared there.

Selene stared at it in awe.

"Oops, suppose I forgot a spoon," Caelan said. She held out her hand, and a spoon popped into it. She placed it next the bowl with a smile. Then she frowned. "Oh, now what is the matter?"

"I -." Selene stopped before blinking. She scowled. "What is this?"

"It's blood."

"No, what did you put in it? Ultra violet capsules? Garlic?" Selene demanded.

"Oh, come now. You don't _truly_ believe I would try to kill you off, do you? Please. I need that baby alive. Not to mention you could be a valuable asset in this war all on your own," Caelan explained.

Selene eyed her warily, but her stomach giving a loud growl made it obvious that she hadn't eaten in a long time. Caelan burst into a fit of giggles.

"Now there, you see! I do believe Miss. Sandra is hungry. Eat up, Selene."

Selene reluctantly allowed her bloodlust to take over, and began to greatly down the blood before her as Caelan watched with interest.

"I don't believe I've seen a vampire feed since Markus," She commented.

"You know Markus?" Selene asked.

"Quite well, actually," Caelan said as she sat back, her fingers gently resting beside her head as she looked pensive. "I _do_ miss those days."

Selene was surprised to hear the sadness in Caelan's voice. "How close were the two of you?"

"He was like my father," Caelan said with a small smile. If she didn't have the sunglasses on, Selene would have seen the small tear glistening in her green eye. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you were to look at it, the tear was hidden.

Caelan stood up straighter. "I suppose I should be heading out, then. Oh, one more thing before I go Selene. Actually, two, I suppose. First, you don't need to tell Michael just yet. Give him a bit more time to … ponder. _But_, secondly, you do need to speak with someone. Perhaps … Erika? She would be a good source. And she has her own _dirty_ little secret. You do need to trust her some more. You and I both know she could make a very excellent acquaintance. Well, I'm off then."

And with that, she disappeared, leaving Selene to consider all that Caelan had told her. Erika, huh? Well, it was a start. Not bothering to hide the small smile crawling upon her lips, she began to dig further into her bowl.


	13. Dirty Little Secrets

AN: This is my little note to say thank you to everyone who reviewed before and now, so here goes:

Ithilwenn

Estelsphere

Elfvamp1-13-97

klineox

AngryTolkienPurist

iridescent eyes

Steph M.

neverneverland

JeanB

S

sdakerrigan

Dragon/elven Princess

magot123

Lon Talbot

Flaming Igaunalo

DarkMoon

TheMoosey

Shinigami-Sama1

Sarge1

VampyricAngel

KatWitch77

Thanks a bunch!!!!! I love you guys!

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**DIRTY LITLLE SECRETS**

Selene hesitated before rapping on the door before her. The door was sharply thrown open, to reveal an irritated – but surprised – Erika.

"Selene?" She asked cautiously.

"We need to talk," Selene replied.

"So now you want to talk?" Erika asked, leaning against the door with amusement written on her face. Then she frowned. "Why weren't you at dinner?"

"I ate just before. I couldn't bring myself to eat so soon after."

"Where'd you get the blood?" Erika asked with astonishment and suspicion.

"Can I come in or not?" Selene snapped angrily.

Erika pursed her lips, but moved out of the doorway. "Five minutes to explain whatever it is you came here to," She snapped.

Selene scowled, but entered the room, nonetheless. Erika slammed the door shut behind them and followed Selene into the room, which remained silent for several minutes.

"Well?" Erika asked with annoyance.

"Something very interesting happened after you left," Selene began. She pursed her lips thoughtfully, trying to think of a way to explain it, not noticing the small, nervous shift in her seat Erika had made.

"Oh?" She asked.

"I received a visitor," Selene admitted. "Do you remember the woman who Michael was talking about when we first came to negotiate? Caelan?"

Erika's face relaxed with sudden relief. "Yes," She said, waiting for Selene to continue.

"That woman is very strange," Selene said.

"So she visited you. What did she have to say?" Erika asked.

"Oh, well we talked about a lot of things, actually," Selene said; now it was her turn to shift nervously. "She was the woman who gave me the blood, by the way. But it's all beside the point. The point is she suggested that I talk to you."

Erika blinked in confusion. "Why me?"

"She thinks you would 'make a good acquaintance'. The thing is, you were right. We do need to start to get along despite our differences, and I was … hoping you wouldn't mind becoming my confidant."

Selene waited for a reply, but Erika simply blinked again. "Me," She finally asked. Her face had hardened, and there was no emotion whatsoever.

"Yes," Selene said with a little irritation.

"Why do you even need a confidant!?" Erika demanded.

"Because I need someone I can trust to help me take care of my -," She stopped quickly, realizing how quick she had come to almost exposing herself. She sat back with a sigh. "Don't ask me why, but I trust you. I need someone I can talk to."

Erika was silent. So this is what it was. The stony ice queen was breaking. Admitting to needing someone to talk to? This was interesting. Had Erika not a need to speak with someone as well, and the person she was stuck following around because of Markus' stupid orders being her usual self, Erika would have said no. But seeing as Markus thought it best for the two of them to become closer friends, she would.

"So what's bothering you? You've been acting more secretive than usual lately," Erika acknowledged.

"I have a problem," Selene admitted.

"I'm listening."

"You must promise not to tell anyone!" Selene said sharply.

_She can't be in league with the Lorkai, can she_? Erika thought. "I promise," She said with irritation.

Selene looked nervously away. For a while she was silent. "What do you know about vampire pregnancies?" She finally asked.

Erika's jaw dropped. "Are you …?"

"Yes," Selene snapped.

"Who's the Father?"

Selene looked back at her, surprised. _That_ was the first question out of her mouth. Who was the _Father_?! "Who do you think!" Selene exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. So … does Michael know?"

"No," Selene admitted.

"Is that what happened earlier?" Erika asked. "With the pain? That could be hazardous for the baby! Do you _want_ to lose this baby!?"

"Yes! No!" There was a pause, in which she took a deep breath. "No, I don't. I'm just so confused. I can't risk anyone finding out. If anyone else knows, they'll tell Michael, and I'm not ready to tell him."

"That is understandable," Erika reluctantly agreed. "So you probably don't know what it is yet."

"It's a girl," Selene said. "Sandra."

"How do you … know?" Erika asked in confusion.

"Caelan told me. Plus I've had these … these dreams," Selene said, waving her arm with irritation. "Caelan told me she sent them to me."

"Well what happens in them?"

"I don't _know_. There's a bunch ofvisions with me and Sandra. The first one I saw I went to retrieve her from a man – I think it was Gaerwn. The next one there was something … I can't remember what it was about, now, but I remember Gaerwn was in that one, too."

"Were there any others?"

"A couple more. Mostly things with me and Sandra. She's never been older than six in them, though."

"So you know what your daughter is going to look like before she's even born?" Erika asked in disbelief.

"Yes. She greatly takes after Michael in appearance. A little whiny, too," Selene admitted.

Erika sat back with admiration. "Tell me more about her."

Selene stiffened, but relaxed as she thought about Sandra … her little girl. "She's such a cute little thing," She started. "Blue eyes, curly brown hair -."

"Brown hair? Where did she get brown hair from?" Erika demanded.

"It's only a lighter color than mine," Selene fumed.

"Alright, alright. Go on."

"She's very independent. Hates being bossed around."

"That sounds familiar. It seems to me like she's nothing like Michael at all," Erika commented.

"Whenever I see her I see Michael," Selene replied. Then she frowned. "But this child's going to be different than other vampire children," She realized.

"Born of a hybrid and a vampire," Erika said slowly. "Perhaps the child will pick up more vampire than wolf genes."

Selene looked worried. "What if something goes wrong with this pregnancy."

"You've seen her, though. You know she's going to be healthy," Erika said.

"But I don't know _what_ she's going to be! She looks like a normal child every time I see her."

"But …?"

"But I know she isn't. Every time Gaerwn's after her!" Selene said with frustration.

Erika looked edgy. "What about what Simon said?" She asked.

"About stopping Gaerwn?" Selene asked in confusion.

"Yes. What if Gaerwn finds out about the prophecy. There isn't a doubt in my mind that Sandra is the one that Simon mentioned," Erika explained. "What if Caelan told him."

"She wouldn't do that," Selene said, confused about why she even felt trust towards the mysterious woman. "She says that she needs Sandra. Why would she try to get her killed?"

"Maybe she was lying," Erika snapped.

"I … know … she … wasn't," Selene said through clenched teeth.

"Fine. She wasn't. Then how else does he find out?"

"Maybe there's a traitor," Selene relented. "Maybe someone here decides to change sides, or someone is forced to give information. I don't know! I just know he's going to go after my daughter!"

Erika sighed, before sitting back. "I won't let anything happen to your daughter. Neither will Michael, or Markus, or Simon and Derek. Besides, I don't think you have anything to worry about right now. Gaerwn can't know, because only you, I, and Caelan know, right?"

"Right. Unless Simon figures something out."

"I don't think we need to worry about the hermit," Erika said. The two of them laughed together, both noticing it wasn't too weird having a normal conversation without constant fighting. In fact, it was rather fun.

"I wonder what Simon's up to right now." Selene wondered out loud.

_Hmm, what _was_ Simon up to. Well, let's take a look, shall we?_

Simon finished pulling his shirt over his head, and then looked into the bathroom mirror. He couldn't help but think with some humor, _at least _I_ have a reflection_. He quickly brushed out his hair, and decided he needed to get it trimmed. It now fell just below his ears. He rubbed his hands together. _Alright Simon, time to pull yourself out of this depressing streak, and find yourself a fun time_. With this thought, he grinned and strolled happily into the bedroom. Stopping dead, though, when he noticed the figure sitting on his bed.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He demanded angrily.

The figure stood leisurely. Simon growled in the back of his throat as Caelan took a step closer.

"What? You didn't want me to visit?" She asked with a false pout. "Now you've hurt my feelings."

"Why are you following me?" Simon demanded angrily. Now this stupid woman had ruined his good mood. Damn her!

"Now what makes you think _you're_ so important?" Caelan asked.

Simon let out a frustrated snarl, clenching his fists enough to draw blood. Caelan looked at him. "I just came from visiting Selene," She told him.

"What did you do to her?"

"Honestly! You'd think I was a killer the way you act. And I'm not even the one who devours human _flesh_ on a daily basis." She licked her lips a little, looking at him. "You wanted a good time, Simon. Let's have a good time."

"Leave here!" Simon cried. "I don't want to see you again!"

"I think differently," Caelan said, her voice now low. She leaned into Simon, who tried to move away.

"You're evil," Simon said.

"Define _evil_," Caelan said, her arm snaking around his waste, taking him quite by surprised.

"What do you think you're doing?" Simon demanded. Caelan playfully nipped at his neck. Simon jerked back in surprise. Caelan laughed and then moved back, pulling Simon with her. Then she pressed her lips against his, her fingers roaming down his shirt.

"What are you _doing_!?" He repeated when she moved her head away.

Caelan pulled back with a sigh. "Trying to seduce you. I suppose it isn't working, is it?"

"No," Simon snapped.

Caelan fell back on the bed. Then, she surprisingly let out a laugh, though it was bitter. "He was right. I can't believe he was right."

"Who was right?" Simon asked curiously, stepping a little closer. "You're Father?"

"No. My Father's a bumbling idiot, bent on destroying the only other immortals left. All because of that stupid -." She stopped short, glancing at Simon. "Why am I telling you?"

"I don't know," Simon said. Then he frowned. "Why do you keep coming here?"

"You're different. I like you," She said.

Why?"

Caelan burst out laughing. "_Why_? I just tell you I like you, and you say '_why_'?! Well there you go. I like you because you're you, and that's all I want. But hush, no one must know about this little secret. When I heard you think about having a good time, I decided to come. I didn't think you'd actually turn me down."

"Under normal circumstances, I probably wouldn't," Simon said, allowing his eyes to drift over her. Then he frowned. "But you're my enemy."

"For crying out loud! I am _not_ your enemy!" Caelan exclaimed. "I helped you get Kay back, I talked Selene into … well, that's a secret. Hmm … there seems to be a bunch of those going around, lately."

"What are you talking about?" Simon asked. This caused Caelan to grin greatly.

"I know something you don't know," She called in a sing song voice, standing up and twirling around the room, allowing herself to flicker in and out. She stopped suddenly, though, and then stood behind Simon.

"You know what Markus would say if he were to seem me in here with you?" She asked.

"What?" Simon asked.

"He wouldn't say anything. He'd just kill you," She said simply.

Simon stared at her in surprise, his face pale. "Excuse me?" He asked.

"Markus hates you," Caelan told him. "Can't blame the poor guy, though."

"Why does Markus hate me?" Simon demanded. And how did she know if he hated him? Sure, Markus had treated him a little indifferently, but it was because he was a Lycan, right?

"Because I like you, and Markus doesn't think I should become involved with a Lycan," She told him. She moved around him, and met his eyes, waiting.

"What would Markus care?" Simon asked, looking her over warily.

"Ah Simon, how little you know," She said with a false sigh.

"Are you and Markus … seeing each other?" Simon asked.

"Eww!" Caelan cried. "If I was seeing Markus, do you really think I'd risk being here? Yeah, right, I think I _value_ my life."

"But you can risk _mine_!? You just said Markus hates me! And he'd kill me if he knew you were here!"

"Relax, Simon. Just relax." She smirked at him, and then turned around, and pulled his arms around her. "He's been the only Father I've known. A sort of … Dad's worry, for his child. My real Father wouldn't even be half as understanding as Markus is. He's just about given up on me!"

"But you're still a Lorkai," Simon said softly. He hated that he actually felt rather comfortable holding Caelan. He _really_ needed to get out.

"Only by birth. I have no ties to them. I'm a traitor."

"You were going to kill Derek."

"It was a ploy to get Michael to come with me. Anything I might have done would just be a convincing illusion. Did I mention I think adopting Derek like you did is incredibly sexy?"

"Is it?" Simon asked, with laughter in his voice.

"Very," Caelan replied.

"So … you're definitely a good guy?" He asked.

Caelan turned to him with a smile on her face. "I'm your average girl, as long as you don't have a problem with green eyes," She said. Then she took off her sunglasses and tucked them in her coat pocket, before looking up at Simon. He looked her over for a minute, and then drew her closer.

"I think I love 'em," He replied. Caelan smirked as Simon leaned down and kissed her. _I always get what I want_, she though pleasantly, returning the kiss.

AN: Hmm, the Caelan/Simon part wasn't originally supposed to come out as 'touching' as it did, but oh well. Was it just me, or did Caelan seem out of character? Oh, PLEASE REVIEW. Love it, hate it, just LET ME KNOW!


	14. Simon And Derek

Ithilwenn: Actually, I wanted Simon to be like Carl from VH, but I wanted to make him his own person, too. So yeah, he was supposed to come off like Carl, but less uptight

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**SIMON AND DEREK**

Simon opened his eyes and stared at the mass of blond curls before him in surprise. What had he _done_ last night? He thought for a minute, and then grinned. Oh yeah. His fingers rubbed over Caelan's bare arms as there was a sharp knock at his door. He sat up quickly in horror and surprise.

"Who's there!?" He called.

"Dad? It's Derek. Michael said you wanted to talk to me," Derek called from the other side of the door.

Simon looked to Caelan with panic. He knew Derek wouldn't feel too great about the idea of Caelan and he … Simon allowed himself to shudder at what Derek was highly capable – and willing – to do.

Thoughtfully, he climbed out of the bed and pulled a robe on, and some pants. Then he went to the door, pushed it open and squeezed out. "Here I am," He said.

Derek looked him over. "Why can't I come in?" He asked, his eyes narrowed.

"It's a mess in there. I don't think you would want to," Simon replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You have a woman in there," Derek said. "Who?"

"There's no one in my room. Now how about we go over to your room, and -."

"I'm not deaf," Derek said. "I wish I was. I'm sure everyone else in this corridor does. At least others keep it down. You do realize bedrooms are right next to each other? Everybody hears everyone else's 'nightly activities'."

"Your room, _now_," Simon growled.

"Fine, fine," Derek grumbled, walking into his room followed by Simon. The latter closed the door and turned to his adoptive son.

"So … who was she?"

"That isn't any of your business, Derek."

"De_fensive_. Must be somebody I'd never suspect. Or approve of. Does she already have a mate?" Derek asked.

"You want me to get started on you and Kailyn?!" Simon demanded.

"Hey, we haven't even _kissed_ yet – though I'm working on that. There isn't anything to share there. So is this woman the reason you've been so locked up in your room?" Derek asked.

"You would think that, seeing as Kailyn's the reason you've been ignoring me and the lab," Simon snapped.

Derek stared at him in surprise at the bold statement. "I don't ignore you," he said.

"Don't you? You were ignoring me _before_ I locked myself in my room – which wasn't because of any woman, but because I was doing my work. I wouldn't have minded your help there, either," Simon growled.

"Why didn't you just _tell_ me?" Derek demanded.

"Like you would have listened to me. You're a teenager, obsessed with some girl."

"I'm not obsessed!" Derek exclaimed.

"Aren't you? You two spend almost every minute together!" Simon snapped.

"What do you want from me? You want me to spend every moment with you? To lock myself away in some room?" Derek demanded. Then he stopped, and glared hatefully at Simon.

"I would like for you to show me a little bit more respect. Stop in once in a while – say hi."

"Why? So I can see what a nervous wreck you're becoming? Yeah, I really need to see that," Derek said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you think I'm talking about? Michael told me about your meeting. You were on the verge of becoming a raving lunatic."

"That isn't true. In fact, I was going to go out last night," Simon said.

"But?" Derek demanded.

"But … something came up," Simon said.

"Yes, a woman. Who you won't tell me who she was," Derek said.

"I'm not going to discuss this with you," Simon said with irritation.

"Why not? I thought we told each other everything!" Derek demanded.

"This is something I'm not going to discuss with you," Simon growled.

"Fine – keep your secrets," Derek snapped.

"It isn't like that," Simon said.

"It doesn't matter," Derek grumbled. He turned and stomped angrily out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Simon stared back at him with surprise. Why was Derek so persistent? He brushed it aside for now and walked out of the room, crossing over to his own. He snuck into the room, and turned around to find an empty bed. Blinking, he stepped forward and noticed a small note lying on the pillow. Picking it up, he read:

_Dear Simon,_

_I'm sorry to have interfered with you and Derek. I wouldn't want to bother to do that, and its obvious Derek wouldn't exactly … agree with having me around. No matter if Kay is my sister or not. I'll leave you alone for now._

_Caelan_

_P.S. Last night was great_

Simon frowned angrily. Great. Derek was mad at him because of Caelan, and Caelan was leaving because of Derek. Just what he needed. With a sigh, he fell back on the bed. He was probably better off locking himself in and never coming out again.

AN: I know, I know, just boring Simon stuff. I thought some of the next chapters needed to be focused on my characters so people get the idea that it isn't just about Underworld characters. Although the rest of the story will be mainly focused on them, I still want to get my characters out, too. If you have any arguments, let me know, kay?


	15. Thanx so Far

THANKS to all my readers (Who have reviewed) so far:

Aradia-Hornbeam

Ithilwenn

Elfvamp1-13-97

Estelsphere

Klineox

AngryTolkienPurist

Steph M.

Neverneverland

JeanB

S

Sdakerrigan

Dragon/elven Princess

magot123

Lon Talbot

Flaming Igaunalo

DarkMoon

VampyricAngel

Shinigami-Sama1

TheMoosey

Sarge1

KatWitch77

Iridescent eyes


	16. Sister to Sister

Thanks to … Elfvamp1-13-97. That's it? Well, then I am greatly pleased to see at least someone reviewed. Thanks!

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**SISTER TO SISTER**

Kailyn shifted on her bed, her hand falling from beneath the blanket as she grumbled darkly in her sleep.

"Kay?" A soft voice called, gently giving her small body a little tap. "Kay?"

"It's not in the oven!" Kailyn said, jerking upwards. The visitor backed away, and then rolled her eyes at the girl.

"Are you done with your nonsense? We have much to discuss," The voice snapped.

Groggily rubbing her eyes in irritation, Kailyn turned to see her sister. "You didn't come home last night," She accused.

"You're my mother, now?" Caelan asked with amusement as she clambered off of the bed.

Kailyn crawled out from under the covers and eyed her half sister, suspicion evident on her face. Then she sat up straigter. "No, I'm your sister, which entitles me to free worry. Did you speak with Selene?"

"Yes."

"What did you need to see her about, anyways?" She asked.

"None of your concern," Caelan replied, taking a seat in her chair.

Kailyn finally looked her sister over with great interest, when she noticed something different. "Something isn't right," She said. "You did something."

A sly smile crept up on Caelan's face. "How could you tell?" She asked.

Suddenly, Kailyn's face wrinkled up in disgust. "You were with _Simon_?" She exclaimed.

Caelan frowned. "What's so bad about Simon?" She demanded. "He's really … good."

"So _not_ need to know, and _definitely_ over sharing. Eww! That whole … idea is wrong!"

"Which part? The fact that he's your boyfriend's father, or the fact that we-."

"Both!" Kailyn exclaimed quickly before Caelan could finish. "Ugh! You woke me up just to tell me that?"

"Of course not. We have a busy day today."

"What we?" Kailyn asked. "Why don't you get Simon to help you out?"

"Because we broke up," Caelan explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Kailyn froze in her attempt to climb out of the bed, and stared at her sister, jaw wide open. "What? Were you even going out?"

"I figured we would have, but your darling boyfriend broke it off," Caelan replied.

"I'm at a loss," Kailyn said. She pulled herself the rest of the way off of the bed, and started searching through her closet.

"Simon and Derek got in a fight this morning," Caelan replied.

"So … Derek knows about you?" Kailyn asked, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"No. He knows about the woman who spent the night with Simon. Unfortunately, the two got in an argument."

"About what?" Kailyn inquired.

"About Simon, and his obsession."

"Oh yeah … that. Do you have any idea how much it's been irritating Derek?" Kailyn asked. She pulled out a pink tank top and blue hip hugger jeans. Then she rummaged around before finding a blue canvas trench coat which had belonged to Derek before he gave it to her.

"He's not the only one," Caelan said distastefully. She turned her green eyes to search her sister, before blinking. Before Kailyn could even think, she found that her pajamas had been exchanged for the clothes she had picked out.

"I _can_ get myself dressed," Kailyn grumbled.

"That was faster. Now sit, we have things to discuss," Caelan instructed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What's the plan?"

"Right now I just want you to get Simon and Derek to get over their problems."

"That's it? That's so boring. Don't you have some big important mission you want me to take care of?" Kailyn asked curiously.

"Once you've taken care of that, I want you to look after Erika," Caelan said.

"Erika? Why?" Kailyn asked with confusion, pulling her blond hair back in a ponytail.

"It isn't of you concern just yet," Caelan replied cryptically.

"Well I'm not going to do it unless I have a good idea why you want me to," Kailyn snapped.

"Must you be so difficult?" Caelan asked with a frown.

"Just give me a good reason," Kailyn replied.

"I just want her monitored for now. I'm pretty certain I already know, but take note of the situation between Selene and Erika."

Kailyn laced up her shoes and then stood. "Alright, alright. Anything else?" Kailyn inquired.

"Give your big sister a hug?" Caelan suggested.

Kailyn smirked, but bent down and did as was requested. "I'm glad I still have some family," She whispered in her sister's ear.

Caelan patted her back. "Hey kid, family sticks together. Now get to work."

Kailyn pulled back. "Why am I trying to get Simon and Derek talking again?" She asked.

Caelan snorted. "I like Simon. I've told you this several times. But I won't get involved until I'm certain everything's okay between those two first. Priorities, Kay," She told her.

Kailyn shook her head, but then nodded as she stepped out of the room.

AN: Alright guys, I left a small clue about future chapters, so tell me if you picked up on it. Probably didn't, but still … Okay, the next chapter will hopefully settle all the latest conflicts, so I can move further into the story. Hopefully, we'll also see some characters that we haven't in a little while. So, please REVIEW, and I might get another chapter out sooner than next week (hint, hint)


	17. The Plan

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**THE PLAN**

Selene tried not to let her frustration show as she glowered at the young boy before her. "Will you move?" She asked him.

"Sorry miss," The boy murmured, edging away from her with fear. Once out of her vision, he dashed away to get away from her.

Erika sighed as she looked over the irritated vampiress. "Perhaps we should be concerned," She said.

"About what?" Selene asked.

"About your …" Erika's voice trailed off. She gestured to an empty room, and the two stepped inside. "About your pregnancy. That incident just now signifies something is wrong."

"I'm fine," Selene said with a sigh.

"You almost fell on top of that boy from pain in your abdomen. If you don't have someone check out your daughter, than it could lead to a miscarriage. It isn't unusual among immortals," Erika explained.

"I _will not_ go to any doctor," Selene snapped.

Erika pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Well," She finally said, "I know someone who hasn't been a doctor in ages, but was at one point. He can be trusted with almost any secret, and it isn't Michael."

"Who, then?"

Erika turned and stared out the window into the darkness of night. "You'll have to go alone."

"Alright."

"He may not be able to help. It's been awhile, but I'm certain he can diagnose your problem, and perhaps solve your situation."

"Who?"

"Markus."

AN: Yeah, probably the shortest chapter I've put out, but I didn't wanna put too much into this chapter. It's just a transition, so … I'll try to have the next chapter out by tomorrow if my muse is with me.


	18. The Truth

AN: Sorry, been working on a newer thing lately, and I also had writer's block for this stupid thing, grr … Thanks to everyone who's stuck it with me so far, lol. I could use the support

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**THE TRUTH**

Markus looked up with surprise as Selene stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. She folded her arms over her chest, and watched him, waiting for any sort of comment.

"Yes?" He finally asked.

Selene refused to say anything at first, and then finally stepped forward. "I was informed that you used to be a doctor," She finally said.

Markus's eyes lit in surprise at the bold statement. He couldn't help but wonder if she had been speaking with Caelan. He nodded his head before standing. "At one point I did treat the vampires of this coven. Then Viktor advised against it," He answered. "But why have you come to me?"

"I need a doctor who can keep a secret," Selene replied.

"For how long?" Markus countered. He picked up a figurine and allowed the glass object to roll through his fingers. "Secrets shouldn't be kept from others of our coven, don't you agree?"

Selene swallowed, but the fire in her eyes didn't disappear. "I need a doctor," She repeated.

"So go to Michael. He has much more advanced ways of medication," Markus replied.

"I _can't_ go to Michael," She growled.

Markus turned to her, interest on his face. "I see." He then looked down, before turning to the window. It was a stormy night tonight, and looking below he could vaguely make out several of their warriors supposedly practicing for battle, but it seemed there was an argument below. After a few moments, Michael stepped out, and began to yell at them for acting so foolishly. He shook his head, turning away. "Well you have my complete secrecy. Tell me of your problem."

"I've been having sharp pains in my stomach," Selene said slowly, watching Markus' face for any reaction.

"That could be anything," Markus pointed out.

"I'm pregnant."

Markus dropped the figurine in surprise. He clenched his fists and met Selene's eyes.

"She's Michael's," Selene filled in.

"She?" Markus asked with confusion. Selene nodded in confirmation. "I see. Take a seat. I'm going to need to think this through for a few moments. I won't tell Michael – I assume that's why you require secrecy?"

"I can't tell him," Selene replied. "Not yet."

"Of course not," Markus said uncertainly. He squeezed Selene's shoulder as if in support, and then paced the floor. "You say there are sharp pains in your stomach? Have you been getting proper nourishments?"

"Yes," Selene said.

"It could be nothing, but we don't want to be too careful, do we? Let's see … there could be some irritation to the uterus. Or perhaps a recent wound? A pregnant woman should not be doing any sort of combat."

"I've been careful," Selene said.

"Still, little things can become big things. Do you mind if I …?"

Selene nodded consent, and Markus approached her, feeling her stomach. After a moment he stepped back. "It will be fine. Nothing that a few days of rest won't cure."

"Rest?" Selene exclaimed. "There's a battle going on out there."

"And a child growing in there," Markus replied, poking her stomach. "Pregnancy will be a battle of its own. Especially if you plan to keep this a secret from Michael. Now I suggest you take my advice and retire from the battle field for a bit. The child needs time to heal. Do you have anyone serving as a nurse?"

"Yes, Erika," Selene replied. Markus looked at her with surprise.

"Oh? I thought you two didn't get along," He said.

"Circumstance pulls people together," Selene replied. Markus nodded.

"So they do. Have Erika help you along for the next few days – a direct order from me. Your reasoning for withdrawal being that you are working on something for me, understood?"

"Yes," Selene said.

"You may not be happy about it," Markus said slowly, "But it is for the best. You must be cautious during this pregnancy. It will be difficult. I will check in on you in a day or so, alright?"

"That's fine," Selene said, standing up.

"When do you plan to tell Michael? Out of curiosity."

"When I'm ready," Selene replied.


End file.
